


To Be Loved

by twindemize



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Character Bashing, F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Genderbending, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twindemize/pseuds/twindemize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has finished. Hogwarts undergoes reconstruction as Hermione seeks out her parents in Australia, returning to school Malfoy is head boy and she's head girl will Draco finally convince her of his long lasting love and will Hermione finally realize hers.<br/>WIP Originally posted on Fanfiction.net under my pen name Skyla-lilly. Slight changes made to story upon updating and is yet to be beta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written almost 2 years ago my writing has changed and certain changes have been made so far whilst uploading here. I figure I will move my work here just incase. Hope you enjoy.

**DO NOT OWN only the plot**

**Chapter One**

_**(1999 may) ** _

It was a breathtakingly beautiful autumn day down under; Australia was absolutely perfect just as I imagined it to be. Finally after two lonely months of searching had found me in Sydney stumbling across my parents; after undoing my memory modification charm I had placed on them before my two best friends and I ran off in search of Horcrux's. The past 6months were grueling consisting of being constantly on the run, searching and destroying the Horcrux's we stumbled upon. Finally ending up at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the final battle between my best friend of seven years; Harry Potter the boy-who-lived and the most feared dark wizard of all time he-who-must-not-be-named, Lord Voldermort. Harry's triumph over Voldermort was the most awaited event of all time.

In his defeat my boys and I, 'The Golden Trio' were awarded as War Heroes at the Ministry of Magic in a big ceremony. Our beloved school and home of the past six years; Hogwarts was under reconstruction; nearly all my friends were staying to help in the rebuilding. Leaving me to my own mission. So two months has passed since I have left my friends in search of my parents, here I am, in beautiful Bondi, Sydney. After backpacking throughout Australia, I finally located them and was amazed at where they were living. It's a breathtakingly amazing three storey beachfront mansion.

It has a big massive wrap around veranda; the east side fully glassed facing the beach with amazing views. A floor just for studio work on ground level, the middle level was a massive well stocked library. Leaving the top floor for the bedrooms, and living spaces. The land my parents owned was on twenty acres consisting of a mysterious almost fairytale forest, their own private beach and a massive oak tree with a beautiful wooden swing. With my parents new identities they had decided an occupation change should happen with their dream move, so instead of being well know dentist that had disappeared from my hometown in London.

Rachel and Graham once Granger was now going by the name of Hawkins. They are now the most sought after as the hottest modeling agency, not only in Australia but the whole of the muggle world. Yes I miss my friends but I'm glad to finally have my parents back in my life. Since being in Australia contact with my best friends has been limited, Harry and Ginny, I had just found out, finally picked up where they left off and were planning on marry after we all graduate. Ron's and my relationship lasted only a month after the war before we decided to end it on mutual terms agreeing that it was better off being friends only. He was now dating Lavender Brown again and Neville and Luna eloped just last month. Our letters from Hogwarts arrived and nearly all the students who would of finished the year of the war where coming back as year eight's to complete their schooling. Much to my parents delight I got awarded with Head girl and would be staying in Australia and staying till a month before school was to resume.

_**(1999 20th Jul y)** _

Heading down to their private beach my parents were doing a photo shoot for their Magazine 'Yolanda Blancc', which just happened to be the best and most desired fashion magazine, anyone who was anyone was featured in this amazing magazine. Only the most sought after models from around the world represented their countries and the most renowned designers amongst the glossy pages. You could say I was intrigued. Today was to be the photo shoot of a new designer named David Mitchell the brand was Daffodil Dragon. Reaching the beautiful secluded piece of paradise that was the private beach, Graham was just finishing off setting up,

Adriana Lima was booked to do the shoot but due to an electrical storm she couldn't make it. Rachel was on the phone to David as soon as the news arrived about the delay. "Is there any girls available to be able to attend today?" David asked Rachel was just checking the books when Hermione arrived on the set

"Unfortunately all of our girls are booked. But if you would like I have an absolutely gorgeous daughter who I can ask if she can stand in today?"  
"I trust your opinion if she is even an ounce of how gorgeous you say she is, that's fine by me," he simple stated

"Ok, I will run the idea by her then let you know how we go" Rachel said before saying goodbye and hanging up Rachel walked upto her daughter deciding a guilt trip was in order  
"Hermione lovely, could you do your dear dad and I the pleasure of photographing you for our new designer? Our model has unfortunately been delayed for this shoot and unfortunately we can't reschedule. This shoot was riding on her" Rachel's plan worked as Hermione gave in wanting to please her parents and knowing how important this shoot was. Indy who was the IT girl for hair and make-up, called Hermione over to start getting to work.

A half hour later, her once bushy hair from 3 years ago was now in luscious silky waves down her back. Her eyes had been done in a smoky effect making them almost pop; a light pink blushed her cheeks and her lips looked irresistible with a slight hint of gloss. She looked breath taking. Hermione dutifully changes into the skimpiest bikini that she has ever worn. Before exiting her room to go down to meet the designer's assistant and do the shoot for her parents, she takes one last look in the mirror. Her once bushy hair is extremely de-frizzed and is hanging down her back, her brown eyes wide in both fear and excitement, her body is one of curves and tone, the very little red and black lace bikini is the perfect contrast to her fair skin and her brown hair.

Although there is very little left to the imagination, she admits she looks rather good. Shyly she wraps a towel around her before heading down to the beach. Looking down upon the sand is her parents and a very handsome though very familiar man standing deep in conversation. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she reassures herself that things are different now and he wouldn't dare cause trouble in front of her parents. As she is slowly walking forwards she catches her mothers' eye, beckoning her forward to them.

When she arrives it is none other than the Italian stallion Blaise Zabini, the look of recognition goes unrecognized by both her parents "I'd like to introduce our daughter, Hermione" Graham said proudly.  
"It's wonderful to see you again Hermione" replied Blaise  
"You too Blaise, it's been a while" Hermione said. ** _OMG I can't believe that he is being nice, not to mention actually using my first name._** Snapping out of it she is just in time to hear her mothers' question

"So how do you both know each other?"  
"From school mum"  
"Oh how lovely, now if you don't mind seeing as the pleasantries are done do you mind if we get down to business" said Graham. "Okay no problem. Now Hermione I'm going to have to get you to remove the towel just so we can make sure it fits right" leaning over to her "It's okay I won't bite" Blaise whispered in her ear jokingly.

She couldn't help but slightly shiver from the unexpected action. Shyly she removed the towel and felt a blush from the awestruck man in front of her, his mouth slightly opened from the sight of her body, her curves and the little amount of flesh the bikini was covering. **_Wow Draco is going to be kicking himself for missing this; I'm going to have to owl him when we finish just too slightly rub it in. Blaise thoughts covered with the smugness of getting one over on his friend. Damn when did she get so attractive, killer curves, though why her why now?_ ** Throughout the rest of the photo shoot Blaise kept looking over at Hermione wondering how he hadn't noticed her in that way before.

Deciding it doesn't really matter, as he knew his girlfriend would freak at the way he was thinking about this beautiful and utterly desirable woman; besides he had to focus on his job or he'd lose it. At the end he thanked both Rachel and Graham for their hospitality and the stoke of brilliance of using Hermione for the shoot. Hermione came back down from getting changed and handed back the swimwear, which Blaise declined saying that it was a gift for her stepping in today and saving the shoot.

After saying thank you Hermione went back inside to divulge herself in her new private library all the while thinking of how Harry and Ron where doing at the school and how Ginny was. She missed the boys but it was Ginny that she missed the most. Later that day, Blaise sat down at his desk and wrote a letter to his boss and longtime friend Draco Malfoy. Calling his owl Metis he ties the finished letter to his leg and asks him to deliver it to Draco for him, as he watches Metis fly away he lays on his bed to continue pondering the great Granger mystery.

* * *

Draco was walking around the grounds of the manor when Metis interrupted him; untying the letter he gave Metis a treat, before taking off he offered Draco an affectionate hoot. Sitting under the old oak tree he read the words that sat before him.

_~D~_

_You won't believe who is the Hawkins' daughter is it's little Miss Granger herself._   
_I know shocking right; I don't know what happened after the war but boy oh boy she is FINE._   
_You'll have to check out the spread it is getting printed as I am writing to you._   
_It'll be in circulation tomorrow morning, so if you want to know what I'm talking about I suggest getting hold of a copy._   
_You will be utterly surprised by her trust me I know I was._

_Your friend ~Z~_

Draco couldn't grasp that Granger was the Hawkins' daughter, Oh Merlin that would make her muggle royalty. **_This could be bad. Oh fuck._** The next morning Draco awoke way before his father and mother, which is not normal at all; looking over at his clock he notices that it is before five am. Laying back he tries to remember why he awoke but he couldn't remember, though all he could recall it had to do with a dark haired girl. Closing his eyes he tried to shut off his mind and will for sleep to overcome him again. Sleep eluding him he finally decided to get dress and go see what all the fuss was about.

A slight excitement arose within his core; trying to ignore it he goes downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Walking outside the wards that covered the manor he apparates to the leaky caldron and slips outside into muggle London. Rooming around the streets until he found a newsagent, he only had to wait twenty minutes until it opened. Time seemed to take so long and he was trying to squish the excitement he feels, knowing that soon he'll be able to understand what has his friend in awe.

Come on Draco, there isn't anything to be excited about is there its not like you haven't seen anyone in your creations is it? Granger isn't so special you'll see soon. Now stop this excitement at once, you're a Malfoy not someone who would be interested in a muggle-born. Get a grip. When the store opened he asked the clerk behind the counter if the Yolanda Blancc magazine had arrived yet; to his luck it had buying two he leaves and returns home. When he returns his mother is up; he hands one to her and leaves her and goes to his room. Opening it up to the spread he sees a beautiful woman in the smallest amount of fabric.

Seeing it really is her, he thinks of how is this possible. How can she be that desirable, that beautiful; feeling as if he just wants to undo the ties on the bottoms and the top, he catches himself longing to touch her. **_This can't be happening._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione returns back to the burrow after her Australian adventure.

**_Hermione's pov_ **

_**(1999 August)**_  

My time in Australia is finally ending that is until the Christmas holidays. Time to head back to London to prepare for the new school year. Leaves me excited to be returning and the chance to catch up on what I have missed out on; I'm sad to be leaving my parents again after only getting them back these last few months. Being back in my childhood home the loneliness hits home with mum and dad not being around. Levitating my packed trunk down the stairs to join the  mass of bags mum and dad gave me to bring home. Having mum and dad owning a fashion magazine has its perks as much as I would like to disagree they have improved my sense of style. Now opting for a girlier look, they even gave me clothing for my three most favourite people in the world Harry, Ron and Ginny. Shrinking all the bags and trunk down, I pick them up and place them in my handbag and apparate to the burrow. 

* * *

**_Norm POV_ **

Arriving with a loud crack Hermione takes a second to steady herself, as she looks up three figures run full sprint towards her. Remembering just in time to brace herself she ends up the middle of a group hug and losing my balance and having three wonderful people end up falling on top of me. "Mione, I've missed you" Ginny was on the verge of tackling Hermione again.  
 "I've missed you to Gin, as well as you both Harry and Ron" Hermione gave each a hug, as Molly Weasley came out the back door.

 "Hermione I'm glad you've made it come on in, lunch is ready." Molly said whilst ushering them inside to the living area. Hermione began to tell the Weasley's and Harry about her adventure through Australia and staying with her parents and fitting into their new lives. Taking the bags she stored in her handbag out and enlarging them back to their original size she handed a bag each to her boys and Ginny. Deciding the last bag would be given out in a more secluded space like Ginny's room when it was just the girls, so as not to embarrass her nor the boys. Four hours passing and the boys loved their muggle gifts she had got for them and Ginny amazed by the clothing. The girls deciding a fashion show was in order for themselves only, headed up to Ginny's room closing the door. Before Ginny could decide what to wear Hermione wanted to surprise Gin with the last bag she had hidden.

Taking her trunk and bag out of her handbag she  enlarged them to their original size once more and handed Ginny the last gift. On opening Ginny discovered why Hermione didn't give her the bag downstairs. Emptying the contents on her bed she was amazed by the array of lingerie her best friend had given her. "Oh Mione, I love it"   
"I reckon Harry will approve, and I'm glad you like it. Mum and dad gave me free rain over whatever I wanted and told me I could take some for you too as its last seasons' stuff and some from this season. Well all of my gifts to you are from them  anyway."

 Dinner had soon passed the same as lunch more talking and joking around. Finding out more about Hermione's Australian stay, Ginny, Harry and Ron all asked if maybe at Christmas holidays if they could accompany her there. She promised  she would ask, knowing that her parents were extremely busy at the time didn't want to bother them so would ask them a bit closer to the time.

_**(1999 September)** _

The rest of the weeks passed in a blur and school was heading back for a brand new year. The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione all apparated to platform 9 and 3/4, excited to be finally returning for the last time. This time it was much happier as there wasn't a darkness looming over the whole of the wizardry world. Saying a final goodbye to Molly and Arthur Weasley, Ginny and the golden trio all boarded the train; heading towards the empty compartment to their left Harry, Ginny and Ron took occupancy Lavender, Neville and Luna soon joined them. Hermione left all to be as she started to head towards the Head's compartment, running into someone and falling over. She turned a nice shade of pink as a pale perfect hand was extended towards her.

Lightly grasping the strangers' hand she was pulled to her feet, quickly fixing herself she tried to apologize. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention"  
 "Well next time watch where you're going" the stranger answered in a familiar silky voice , gathering up her courage she glanced up under her lashes at the young man. Shocked filled his expression as he realized exactly who this beautiful young lady was. "Granger?"  
"Malfoy" she replied with a hint of sarcasm. Quickly taking a chance to leave with a shocked Malfoy just staring at her dumbly.

Slipping inside the head's compartment Hermione sat next to the window before taking out a her new copy of 'Alice in Wonderland', before too long she was intranced in her favourite  childhood story. Looking up from her current page as the door slide open, the Head boy was none other than Draco Malfoy; better known amongst the girls of Hogwarts as 'the Slytherin Sex God'.  "What do you want Malfoy? You're not supposed to be in here it's for the head boy and girl."  
 "I guess I could ask you the same" Malfoy replied smugly .

Looking upon his chest Hermione noticed the shiny head boy badge; blushing slightly she returned back to book only to be interrupted by Malfoy asking her how her summer was. Wondering if this was an attempt on embarrassing her or not she replied, "Well if you must know it was rather good I got to explore a wonderful part of the world so I guess you could say I had a great summer."   
"What's good at least yours was better than mine" he slowly admitted knowing she didn't know the half of it. The rest of the trip the spent in silence.

With the arrival at the station they left the train to head to the school before the rest of the school so they could get shown their dormitory and get their prep talk of what was expected that year from them. After the sorting, announcements and dinner had been completed they made their way to the portrait of a little girl in a white and blue dress, the entered into a beautifully decorated common room that separated the two rooms,  looking around Hermione notices that it has two lovely big desks looking over the lake, a large kitchen though and only one bathroom.

**_Oh joy I don't want to share with him. This could get awkward._** Hermione opened the door to her right and luckily it was the door to her room, it was big and decorated in the Gryffindor colours, making her feel more at home. It had a couple armchairs under the window looking out over the grounds, a bookcase and large draws.  Thinking to herself if this is her room she wonder what Malfoy's would of been decorated. Deciding that she probly wouldn't find out anytime soon she grabbed her toiletries and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

 Draco was sitting on the softest bed that he could of imagined, his room had been decorated in Slytherin colours and had a loveseat opposite the bed. Looking out the window he decided he needs to clean up after the day that has just transpired. Grabbing his toiletries he walks out the door and heads to the bathroom where Granger has just vacated in nothing but a towel. He noticed the way that the droplets of water snaked their way down over her lips, down her neck and between her breasts. Greatly envying the water that could touch what he only wanted to, he caught Hermione's hitch of breath, the blush that tainted her cheeks a rosy red and the way that she caught her lip in hesitation. 

Gathering his thoughts he heard her say goodnight. Scolding himself he didn't reply and watched as she rushed to her room. Standing where he was for a few moments before he realized what he was doing, he quickly rushed into the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror he was trying to figure out why she had captivated these thoughts and feelings to touch her in ways he couldn't at the time comprehend. Telling himself that hot water will bring him back to his sense s he tried to remove the lustfulness that threatened to undo him.

**_(September 2nd 1999)_ **

Stirring from a dream filled almost nightmarish sleep with a sharp tap tap on her window, rubbing her eyes Hermione rolls over to face her window seeing a beautiful brown barn owl. Tied to its leg was a roll of parchment, slipping over and opening the window the barn owl  flies in landing on her desk waiting patiently for Hermione to untie it. Grabbing an owl treat she makes her way over to her desk, untying the parchment and giving the owl the treat and watching it fly off. Unrolling the parchment she notices it's from the headmistress Professor McGonagall. 

_Dear Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy_   
_I request your presence in my office before heading down to breakfast._   
_There is a few things that we didn't get to cover last night also your  new schedules for your classes,_  
Also head duties will need to be picked  up.   
_Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall._

Quickly getting dressed, Hermione heads to her door wondering if she will have to go wake Malfoy up. Upon opening her door to the common room she was surprised to see Malfoy in the kitchen making what it smelt to be, Coffee. Turning around and seeing Hermione looking at him  with an almost quizzical expression, he smirks before offering her a cup of coffee. Realizing she was just standing there staring at Malfoy like an idiot, hearing his question she politely turns his offer down but telling him that he needs to get ready as Professor would like to  see them both before breakfast.

Heading back up to her room to fix her hair and make-up.  Draco downed his cup of coffee reliving in the soft burn as it slid down his throat he wanted to get ready quickly so as to catch Hermione before she left. Wanting to walk near her to try and figure out when she got so attractive that she began to visit him in his dreams; wearing nothing but her towel, hair slightly damp and water snaking its way down her neck, lips and chest disappearing underneath her towel leaving caressing trails to her perky supple breasts.

**_For merlin sake Draco get a hold of yourself. She's a muggle-born! She thinks of  you as the enemy most likely. She'd never want to bed you nor return your feelings. But oh gosh she's so beautiful the way she bites her lips and the dream last night oh how I want that to be reality_**. Mentally slapping himself sighing he grabs his tie and straightens his uniform up he hears the portrait close with a click running out to the common room and to the portrait hoping she hasn't gotten far. The portrait swings open and he steps through into the hallway he spots  Hermione just up in front of him.

Quickening his stride he catches up in no time, seeing Hermione jump at his sudden appearance, he stays quiet and she soon seemingly relaxes in his presence. Arriving at the headmistresses' office, Hermione and Draco knock on the door.  Upon hearing a soft "Come in" emitting from through the door Draco and Hermione enter.  Looking up from her desk "Hermione, Draco glad you could make it"   
"Good morning Professor" Hermione said before taking her seat next to Draco 

"Hermione, Draco glad you could make it as you both know, I've asked for your presence this morning to go through a few things as head boy and girl you will need to know, that I didn't get a chance to tell you last night" Glancing at Malfoy quickly, before turning full attention back to the headmistress, she was anxious to hear the rest and not to miss anything out. 15 minutes had passed Draco was growing bored of the conversation knowing that if he asked Hermione she's tell him hopefully. 

Professor McGonagall handed out their class schedules and also gave them the prefect and head patrolling schedule. "Mr. Malfoy, I just want to remind you that being head boy you are not to go throwing your new position around. Only are you to take points of a student if they are not following school rules. Also Peeves will need an eye kept on him  especially with the Halloween ball that you and Miss Granger will be organizing with the help from prefects and some students. Now Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy I expect you both to uphold the manner and rules of this fantastic school.  I hope you both will strive throughout classes as you are our two top students. You both may now head to the great hall for breakfast" Hermione and Draco both gathered their stuff and left, the door closing with a soft click.

Draco couldn't help but think of how cute Hermione looked throughout the professors talk. Her unconscious habit of capturing her bottom lip  with her teeth, the way she held onto every word her head of house spoke.  Draco stop it! Thinking like this will not help her realise that you're not who you use to be. If I could just get her to see maybe something could happen. **_W_ _ **ait** why am I thinking like this she and I are too different it wouldn't and couldn't happened; it's not aloud... Is it? _** Following Hermione out of the office, "Hey wait up Hermione"   
"Yes Draco, what is it?"

  
 "I was just wondering seeing as we have to be nice to each other, perhaps we could start over again" Looking at Hermione he could see the confusion and mistrust in her chocolate eyes. "I mean I know I can't change the past and what i am, I'll never be able to change that.  But I was hoping maybe we could try to be friends" Draco expected her to tell him to shove it so he was so surprised when she replied.

 "Okay I guess we can try; though you better be serious or I will hex you I promise." Looking at her dumbfounded he promised her that he was being serious.   ** _I wonder why his being so nice, and why does he want to be friends; maybe his mother dropped him on his head one too many times when he was younger. I guess I should be glad that he is being so nice. And he has defiantly got hotter since last year before the war_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potions Class creates a perfect opportunity, Also Halloween Ball

_**(1999 31st October)** _

Halloween at Hogwarts is always a breathtaking experience. The teachers always amaze everyone with the decorations and their classes always have a special twist to them. Professor Slughorn has just informed them that today's task is a creative potion contest to see who could create/invent the most interesting potion to win a night away from the school with the runner up. Having the headmistress's permission he had arranged a night at a little bed and breakfast in Wales for the first and second place, that will be the accommodation for after the party.

At this the class were all very excited; seeing as it was only a small class of 6 students he had another surprise for the rest of the class, they all got the lesson off the next day and were exempt from homework for a week. At this they were very excited, and started immediately pulling their books out of the bags and searching for a burst of inspiration. Hermione decided that she was going to work on a voice changing potion, so that the pitch of someone's voice could be changed by simply adding a little bit of lavender for a higher pitch and thyme for deeper pitch.

Draco decided to work on something for the party he was going to invent a colour changing fog producing potion which works by just adding different coloured flowers. Ron and Harry were going to be making a shiver potion and a laughing potion. Draco got first with his colour changing fog producing potion, Hermione came second with her voice changing potion. Feeling slightly annoyed with being beaten by Malfoy; Hermione decided to spend the rest of the afternoon checking on the progress for the party. Making some last minute changes to the placements and menu, finding nothing more to do she decides to go and start getting ready. The theme being a masquerade, finding a package laying on the end of my bed it has my parents magazine brand logo.

Opening the silver box there was an absolute beautiful costume, A simple sweetheart black-edged corset with array of spider webs decorated the white satin material, the bottom of the outfit was floor-length chiffon with a black jeweled spider web almost hugging her right hip. Lifting the costume out gently placing it on the bed. Turning back to the box and seeing an amazing white and black satin jeweled mask complementing the dress perfectly. Deciding to plain ahead for the rest of her night and the next day picking out some clothes and undergarments she decided her gifts from her parents will be perfect.

Heading to the bathroom to have a shower and do her make-up and hair. Draco walks out of the bathroom in just a towel, the water dripping down the plans of his chest, caressing his abs and disappearing below his towel. Hermione stopped breathing for a moment taking in the sight before her, trying to stop the blush that was making its way to her heated cheeks she looked down and try to settle herself against the onslaught of desire. Draco noticing how he had affected her nearly drops his towel, wondering if he could make her redder with embarrassment deciding against it he leaves her standing there, and with a smirk walks to his room. Gathering her thoughts she opens the bathroom door and shakily leaning against the vanity, trying to focus at the task at hand.

Walking to the bath she turns it on letting it fill as she slowly begins to undress. Lowering herself into the water she lets herself sink further down, letting the water lap around the top of her breast. Closing her eyes two stormy grey globes now cover where the light was, thinking about what she just witnessed and how his hard defined chest would feel under her fingertips. Wondering how his long slender soft hands would feel caressing her skin, playing with her supple breasts, exploring her body like a lustful experienced lover. Unlike impatient rough hands of Ron just grabbing anywhere wanting it to be over as quickly as possible, whereas with Draco would she want to draw it out so as if to never end. **_What the fuck! Hermione get a grip of yourself girl! Do not, I repeat do not think about Malfoy touching, trailing kisses down your body, stroking the upmost intimate personal part of your body!...STOP IT! I doubt Malfoy would even go there with me, I'm just a mudblood to him I doubt he'd want to dirty himself by having sex with me._**

Mentally slapping herself she reluctantly rises from the bath, casting a quick dry spell on her hair and using an anti-frizz and smoothing spell. Applying the last minute touches to her make-up before needing to get dressed, Hermione takes a step back to admire her work, her eyes widen and almost pop with a black and coral pink smokey effect and luscious full lashes, a pretty pink tinged her cheeks and a slight gloss to make her already divine lips look utterly irrestable and sinful. Her hair cascading down her back in loose tamed curls, her natural sun kissed brown hair almost rippling amongst the lighting. Deciding she looked almost perfect and walking to her room, she slips into her costume and places her mask on the smokey eyes would entice any man to get lost gazing into her eyes.

Feeling like perfection she heads out her bedroom door to by abruptly stopped by none other than the handsome devil himself Draco Malfoy. Upon seeing her; his heart stops beating and he forgets to breathe, Hermione laughs upon seeing his expression as he looks like a stunned mullet. Wondering whats so funny his expression turns quizical, realising that his expression was the reason she was laughing he gives her a famous but rare Malfoy smile. Watching her expression to his smile he sees a beautiful red blush her cheeks making here irrisitable. Being the gentleman that is hidden by his bad boy exterior, offering his arm " My fair lady would you do me the honor of accompaning me to the ball?" 

Blushing even more Hermione captures her bottem lip with her teeth, unkowningly driving Draco insane. "Ye..ye...yes i would" she manages to stutter. Embarressed by sounding so shy she glances at her feet.   ** _Get ahold of yourself girl, it's only Malfoy! there's no need to stutter like a fool! Your a gryfindor for merlin sakes._** Finally finding her courage she walks down the last two steps, placing her hand on his arm. Instantly feeling a slight jolt from the touch, Malfoy smiles to himself.

Escorting Hermione to the great hall the Head boy and girl were the whispers of envy, stopping out front Proffessor Mcgonagal explains to Draco and Hermione that they are to wait until everyone is situated in the Great Hall and they are to follow the teachers and open the ball with the first dance, which was to be a waltz. Noticing Hermione was now nerviously fidgiting Draco was starting to wonder as to why. "Granger are you alright? it's only one dance."  
 "Um, Malfoy I have never done a waltz in my life." Nervously biting her lip again, she confesses.  
 "It's alright just follow my lead, Don't worry i wont bite too, hard" adding a wink and watching the gorgeous blush paint her cheeks again. Everyone was now situated in the hall, throwing the doors open the Headmistress and teachers all entered leaving Hermione and Draco waiting paitently five paces after the last teacher entered.

Draco leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Ready Granger?" his warm breath lingering and almost caressing nature. Entering the hall in a almost dreamlike state, they walk to the center and wait for the music to start. Taking a hold of Malfoys hand as he placed his hand on her hip, trying to will the blush away that was threating to surface. With the dance frame complete, the music starts being true to his word Draco leads her around the floor in a flawless waltz. Suprising herself at how easy it was to trust that he wouldn't make a fool out of her.

Dissapointement started to fill Hermione as she was having so much fun dancing that it felt like they had only just started the dance and it was ending too soon. Plastering a fake smile onto her face to try and squish the dissapointment, she polietly excussed herself leaving an equally dissapointed Malfoy behind to go meet up with her friends. "Draco you lucky bastard" Blaise walked up and playfully slaped him on the shoulder.  Smiling like a fool, he turned to face his best mate and faithful employee.   
" Don't know what your talking bout Zabini" he cheekily says nothing squishing his perfect playfull mood.  
 "You know exactly what i mean, She looks like a forbidden dream, Something so beautiful it should be a sin"  hitting his best mate.

"Zabini i bet your girlfriend wouldnt like to hear that" He smirked watching his best mate ponder that thought.  
 "Your still a very lucky bastard, Not only sharing a common room, opening the ball but you get to spend a whole night away from the school with the delectable Hermione." Causing Draco a slight blush at that thought. Hermione just been seeked out from Proffessor Slughorn, advising her that in ten minutes they would need to head up to the common room to grab their stuff and meet back at the great hall. Leaving her with her friends to say goodbye he went off in search of Draco. Ten minutes passing Hermione made her way to the common room, muttering the password the headmistress had set, 'Compassion'.

The portrait swung open to let her in goin up to her room and grabbing her bag she heads back to the portrait slipping through and starting to make her way back to the great hall, Draco catching upto her easily with his long strides slowing down so that he was near to her but not looking anxious to be closer to her then ever before. Meeting back at the great hall Proffessor Slughorn excorts them both to a awaiting carriage, that was to deliver them to hogsmeade so they could apperate to their destination. Arriving they make their way to the room, placing their bags at the end of the bed.

Hermione grabs some clothing and heads to the bathroom to change out of her costume. Meanwhile Draco is thinking of ways to get closer to Hermione. Hmmm how to work this to my advantage, How can i get her to let alone let me touch, but also hold her. Collapsing on the bed and letting out a sigh, Hermione emerges out of the bathroom in short pajamia shorts and a middrift singlet, noticeng that she is wearing a lace bra from none other but his collection a smirk playfully tugs his lips. Spreading himself out on the bed he has an idea that maybe instead he can get her to touch him first, by trying to move his stubborn arse. Hearing her soft sigh at his movements he watches as she walks over towards the bed, asking him to move over as their isnt anywhere else for her to lay so they were goin to have to share.

Begining to get frusterated by his stubborn refusal to move even an inch, she bends over unknowingly showing Malfoy a perfect cleavage shot down her short shirt. Trying to force Draco to move was turning out to be almost impossible, deciding to reposition herself so she was now kneeling on the bed she tries to tickle whilst continueing to try and roll him over. Unsecessfully moving him an inch she slips and collapses on him. "What was that for Granger?" he grunts keeping the amusement and satisfaction from his voice  
 "Well, you wouldn't move and I'm tired, so if your not goin to move neither am I" stating in a matter of factly way, compressing the desire that was trying to fight its way through her the moment she landed on him.

Smugly replying "Fine with me" and covering his quirky smile with the famous well known Malfoy smirk. Loving the feel of having her on top, even the slight uncomfableness at the awkard position they were both in. Basking in the glory that she was happily on top of him not wanting to give in. Finally Hermione sat up almost stradling him sighed, "Malfoy I'm bored do you want to do something?"

 Squishy the giddy feeling she was giving him at her words "Sure do you want to play a game or something?"   
"Good idea i have a great muggle game if you want to give it a try?"   
"What is it?"  knowing he was starting to get interested "Have you ever heard of Twister?"   
"Umm of course not, what do you have to do?" absolutly hateing the idea of not knowing expecially if he could later use this muggle game to his advantage.

 Muttering a few spells under her breath a Twister mat and bored appered. "Hear i will show you". Explaining the rules and demostrating how to play it, he agrees with out hesitation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twister game and Hermione finds out exactly who David Mitchell is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own all rights belong with JK Rowlings

Starting the Twister game since Hermione was more flexible she was in control of the bored, spinning the arrow it landed on left hand Blue. Placing their left hands as it stated, Hermione spun again. Right hand yellow, Left foot green, Right foot red. Getting the hang of it, Hermione let Draco take a turn in spinning the arrow. Taking turns until they were both a tangled mess, Hermione reaching out to take her turn spinning the arrow Draco slipped causing Hermione to fall and landed on top of him once again. Both laughing they decided to head of to bed both in high spirits.

_** (1st November 1999) ** _

Waking up in a tangle of sheets and limbs, Hermione feels the heat rising in her cheeks as she realizes whom she shared a bed with last night and the fact that she could feel a certain something poking in her back. Staying where she was just for a moment she could her name being whispered in his sleep, a smile playing on his mouth; smiling to herself she feels herself getting dragged closer to him, his erection pushing up against her back. Trying to move over to put distance between her and his morning glory; not wanting to give into temptation of rubbing herself up against it. Feeling her move away Draco wakes up and suddenly realizes what has the Gryffindor princess panties in a bunch.

Looking down a bright red taints his cheeks ‘ **Oh shit! What the hell is going through my head. I can't believe I let myself have those dreams again especially when she is next to me. Oh crap! Oh Merlin! Shit! I hope she didn't hear me mutter her name!’** Sitting up trying to hide his noticeable bulge in his pajama bottoms, "morning gorgeous sleep well" his usual smirk adorning his face, to hide his embarrassment he gets up and walks to the bathroom to get rid of his raging erection.

As the door closes Hermione lets out her breath she didn’t realize she had been holding since he woke, not being able to reply to his greeting incase she gave away her desire for him. Hiding herself under the blankets and staying in that position until he walks out and pulls back the sheet smirking; "What’s got the famous Gryffindor princess hiding like a frighten child?" 

"Nothing has me hiding I just felt like it" blushing slightly because she had been caught out. Smirking Draco lifts her out of the bed with ease and tells her they might as well take the time away from school to go and explore the little town. Agreeing with him she gets changed and they venture out into the cold winter air, finding a little cafe which Draco drags her into with the intentions of getting her to trust him more and hopefully get her to give into him.

Deciding to act like the perfect gentleman playing the part perfectly he pulls back her chair and is visibly happy that she accepts with out a second thought. Looking across at her he marvels in her beauty putting his hand on the table palm facing up, his other hand cupping his chin; head slightly tilted he gazes at her inviting her to take up his hand. Hesitating for a few moments Hermione withdraws her hand from under the table and places her hand near her glass close enough to just trail her fingers against his fingertips but not close enough to hold hands.

Teasing him with her closeness and willingness to touch him slightly makes his heart beat a bit faster, the arrival of the waiter breaks the rising tension, relived that she could look away she places her order and waits for Draco to do the same.

After a very pleasant lunch they decide to head back, Draco holding the door for Hermione to walk through. The cold wind picking up, Draco notices a shivering Hermione and moves closer to her; deciding to ask her not to hex him, he drapes an arm around her shoulder, feeling her inch closer towards his body drawn by the warmth that was emitting from him, she shyly looks up at him and thanks him a trusting look in her eye.

Feeling ecstatic he drapes his cloak over the both of them, feeling her press up against his side. Arriving back in their room, Draco adds some logs to the fire, whilst Hermione heads towards the window where a familiar brown barn owl is perched patiently. Untying the parchment the owl flies off, Draco moving to Hermione's side so he can read the letter too.

_Dear Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger_  

_I hope you both are enjoying yourselves. The headmistress and myself would like to remind you that you are due back in Hogsmede at 4:00 pm, there will be a carriage awaiting your arrival to deliver you both back to the school. Enjoy the rest of your stay._

_Proffessor Slughorn._

Looking at her watch, they had just over two hours left. "Um Malfoy anything you want to do before we head back?" 

"We can play twister again if you want? Or we can get to know each other a little bit better" he replied

"Um, I think I'd like to get to know you a bit better" she answered in a almost whisper. Smiling a rare lopsided smile "Okay. I'll start, what did you get up to after the war finished?" Knowing perfectly well that she modeled for her parents and even wore his design.

A faint pink tinged her cheeks. "I went in search of my parents in Australia. I also worked for them whilst i was there filling in for one of their girls" 

"What type of work did you do for them?" Slying asking before she got a chance to ask him something.

"Hey, it was my turn!" Sighing she decided to answer him "I was modeling for them for their magazine, the model that they had booked couldn’t make it and they didn't want to disappoint the designer" Contemplating her question she decided to go along the same lines as he had "What did you get up to yourself Draco?" Loving the sound of his name rolling off her tongue he couldn't help but truly answer her.

"Mother and I started our own designer brand" knowing that she couldn't help but to ask him more about it.

"What's it called?" she asked twirling a curl around her finger; "Daffodil Dragon, it's very popular amongst the muggle world,” he answered trying to hide his smirk that was beginning to tug the corner of his mouth.

"I thought the designers name was David Mitchell?" Blushing slightly 

"Oh it is well in the muggle world. I can't go running around with my real name can I?" He playfully winks at her.

Turning a bright shade of red, she decides under the blanket is once again safer. **'Oh Shit. I should've realized who David was when I saw Blaise.** **Oh for Merlin Sake he would've seen the shoot, Oh Shit, Shit, Shit!’** Peaking his head under the blanket he couldn’t help but laugh at her expression as she was clearly freaking out.

Pulling her up close to him, he held her in a close embrace whispering in her ear, "You looked absolutely breathtaking in my design. Never in my wildest dreams would I think that I could spend an amazingly perfect night with you Hermione, nor having the chance to have you model any of my designs" His breath lingering behind laced with Draco's clear desire.

Completely surprised at the use of her first name, she stuttered again "Y...Yo...You called me Hermione?" Fighting of the urge to blush and feeling like a fool.

"Out of my whole confession you only got the fact that I used your first name?" Letting another laugh escape his lips. Surprised by his smooth silky laugh bouncing under the blankets Hermione blushed a pretty pink once more. Draco pulled her closer even more, trying to suppress his urge to ravish her right then and there.

Leaning his face down Hermione closed her eyes and unconsciously wetting her lips making them look even more irresistible, controlling his urge to passionately kiss her into oblivion he placed a soft quick peck on her moist lips. Reluctantly pulling back to look down into her mesmerizing brown eyes.

Getting caught up in the moment they almost forgot the time they had to be back, glancing down at her watch "Oh shit! it’s 10 to 4" Quickly jumping up Hermione and Draco quickly accio'd their stuff and packed their bags. Making sure that they had packed everything, they apperated back to Hogsmeade. As the letter stated there was a carriage awaiting for their arrival, opening the door for Hermione, Draco stepped in after her pulling her into his lap and covering her with his cloak to help warm her up.

Relinquishing in the feel of her on his lap and remembering the soft quick peck they shared. Before he knew it the carriage ride was over too soon, Hermione slipped off his lap and unwrapped herself from his cloak. Wrapping the cloak back around his body her scent lingered amongst the cloth, teasing his senses. Following Hermione back upto the school, mesmerized by the way her skinny jeans hugged every single curve making her legs look almost sinful.

Loving the way her military jacket cut around her midriff, how it hugged her figure in the right places the way she had it half zipped showing the top of her cleavage teasing any man that happened to catch sight of them. Reaching the front of Hogwarts Hermione and Draco enter the warmth caressing the pair as the entered. Making their way back to their common room, Proffessor Slughorn met them on their way asking if they enjoyed their trip.

Finally reaching the portrait to their common room and heading upto their rooms to place their bags, before separating to go head out with their friends. Draco Heading down to the dungeons only just containing his excitement he couldn’t wait to tell his best mate what happened between the complete bombshell irresistible Granger and himself even if it only was a kiss.

On the other side of the school Hermione was thinking of how much she should tell her friends, obviously leaving the kiss out when telling the boys but would defiantly let Ginny know as she would be begging for every detail. Upon entering the Slytherin Common room Draco spots Blaise hanging out near the fire with 'Yolanda Blancc' bedazzled so that those who don't know of its existence will just think its a Quidditch magazine, walking up to Blaise he eyes the magazine.

"So Zabini we gotta talk” Instantly picking up on Draco's mood he smirks as he replies

"Hmmm Malfoy did she kick you outta the room? Ha ha just joking you look like a fat kid in Honeydukes your that happy" 

"Ha ha Blaise thought you might wanna know what happened" Draco shrugs; sensing that there might be some good juicy information Blaise leads him upto the dorms casting a silencing charm around where they were situated. Waiting as patiently as a kid in Honeydukes wanting to roam the store, Blaise waited for Draco to start telling him every moment of the night before.

Taking a deep breathe in and letting it out again Draco begins telling Blaise everything from when they left the castle to the arrival at the little B'n'B, the outfit Hermione changed into and how irresistible she looked in his bra; Hermione getting frustrated because he wouldn’t move and was taking up the bed, her attempt of trying to move him then ending up collapsing on top; both being stubborn and not wanting to move, Hermione finally giving up and taught him how to play a muggle game called Twister ending up her on top of him again as a tangled mess.

Trying not to blush he continued from the morning after having to share a bed, waking up to a surprised Granger; and realizing as to why she was because he was in his full morning glory especially after a very vivid and ravishing dream of none other then the Gryffindor Princess that was sleeping next to him. The lunch they had at a little cafe and warming her up on the way back to the B'n'B; asking each other questions admitting he was David Mitchell, the seemingly short carriage ride back to the castle and the quick peck he got to steal.

Knowing that Blaise wouldn't push for more as he had left his best mate more then enough to ponder he wasn't surprised when Blaise  asked him "You have it bad for her don't you? And I want the truth Draco"  Pondering his answer he softly admitted "I have always had it bad for her even more so since year 3 when she broke my nose, I have to admit though I was genuinely surprised she would even be in my company since the unfortunate incident at the manor with my psychopathic aunt" remorse coated his usually cocky silky voice.

"She defiantly is special, I've heard she’s kept the scar your aunt gave her but its been charmed to not be noticeable to those who weren't there. I hate to admit it but she defiantly is a very brave, courageous beautiful women. There's no doubt as to why she's known as the Gryffindor Princess, I also have a feeling that a certain Gryffindor has hidden feelings for you too"

Winking Blaise lightly punched Draco on the arm "Blaise, you know you are going to have to tell me who your on about liking me? And I hope she will give me a proper chance to prove to her I really am sorry” Changing the subject the two Slytherins getting caught up in conversation almost forgetting about dinner except for the grumble of their stomachs reminding them.

Meanwhile up at the Gryffindor tower Hermione had just entered the common room, spotting her three best friends. Ginny catching sight of Hermione called her over; moving onto Harry’s lap to make space for her on the couch. Upon taking the now vacant seat next to Harry; her three best mates begun bombarding her with questions, Hermione answered them all to her best ability without giving away all the juicy gossip.

Knowing that Gin would sense the withholding of information would end up saving her from the boy’s questions. Rolling her eyes behind the boys back, Ginny stifled a giggle that wanted to surface. Slipping of Harry's lap Ginny asks, "Hermione, I was wondering if you could help me with my charms homework?”

 "Sure Gin.” Following her best girlfriend upto the girl dormitories and taking a seat on Ginny's bed; making sure a silencing charm was cast, Hermione readies herself for the onslaught of questions she knows that’s bound to come. Ginny starts firing questions at her again.

"So what was it like? What did you talk about? Did anything happen? If so what and how was it?" Pausing only for a quick breath "I want details...Please!" Ginny begged sighing and letting a small chuckle escape her lips

"Okay, Okay... it was actually rather pleasant; we had to share a room and bed, we talked about all different things from after the war; like my trip searching for my parents in Australia and staying with them till school was almost ready to return, how I filled in for one of their girls and ended up with my pictures in a world known muggle magazine.

You remember me telling you about modeling for my parents and showing you the pictures?" Ginny nodded her head " Well the designer I found out is none other then Malfoy himself" Ginny looked pretty shocked, letting her recover before she continued. "I taught him how to play Twister and in the morning I awoke to ourselves a tangled mess of sheets and limbs... Also..."

Blushing slightly at the memory "His.. Um... Erection was poking in my back, and he whispered my name in his sleep. I guess he was dreaming and I think I might've been the reason for his certain happiness, especially with the way he pulled me closer to him." Hermione was now a deep red from blushing profusely.

"Oh Merlin! Hermione he must really like you!" Ginny grinned and giggles at the thought of Hogwarts biggest enemies falling for each other. "What else happened?" 

“Well he took me to a little cafe for lunch and he had his hand on the table palm up I think trying to entice me to hold his hand" Hermione's tone was becoming cheekier as she recalled "So instead I placed my hand so they could only touch by a mere brush of a finger. Oh Gin he's such a gentleman when he wants. After we left the cafe it was really cold and I was shivering, he must've noticed and pulled me closer so I was up against him"

Sighing at the memory from only hours ago "It was so nice Gin... We reached the B'n'B and went to our room. We were asking questions bout everything that happened after the war and when he admitted he was the designer I had modeled for. I was heaps embarrassed and hid under the blanket; he climbed underneath after me and he... um... he... oh Merlin he kissed me! It was only a peck but oh Gin he still kissed me." Hermione voice was now barely audible as she whispered the last confession out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds out just how far the 'emotional range of a teaspoon' Ron values their friendship

Heading down to the great hall the Golden trio and Ginny were joined by Neville, Luna and Lavender laughing and and joking amongst themselves. Reaching the Gryffindor table Hermione sat next to Ginny, as everyone started talking about the upcoming quidditch game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Hermione began to zone out glancing at the Slytherin table she couldnt help but wonder what the boys and Draco were talking and laughing about looking back down to her food she had suddenly lost her appatite . Pushing her food around her plate she couldn't help but let her eyes linger on the blonde handsome Slytherin.

"Hermione... Hermione... for merlin sake Hermione!" Finally hearing her name being called, she looked over to Ron. _**'Hmm wonder why he looks pissed'**_ "What ron?"   
"What you staring at?"  
 "Does it matter Ron?" starting to get frustrated at his possesiveness.   
"Yes! Hermione... It does. If your looking at the ferret which i know you are, I just want to know why?" his voice getting abit louder with his growing frustration.

"What the heck are you on about Ronald and why would you care" Fighting the urge to throw her pumpkin juice all over him.   
"Look Hermione I know your staring at him its fucken obvious!" Gettting even louder and catching the curiousity of the students nearby. "I bet your trying to find a way to make him want to get in your pants! Your such a know-it-all slut Hermione!" He was almost yelling at her now catching nearly all the student body attention including the attention of the Slytherin they were arguing about. It was as if he had just thrown a icy cold bucket over her and slapped her as hard as he could across her face; looking utterly shocked where-as Ginny looked as if she was close to murdering him, Harry looked like a mixture of both Hermione and Ginny.

 "What the Fuck Ronald are you on about?"  
 "What wasn't Victor Krum good enough for you in fourth grade aye? You've fucked him haven't ya you dirty whore! Well i guess the slut in you didnt get enough and know you want the blonde ferret too don't you? Your disgusting Hermione thats what you are!" Realising that he was just jelous that she still wasn't pinning after him. Hermione walked upto him a slappin him across the face.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley... Your just fucken jeleous that we didn't work and i never gave it up for you. You know what your a fucken prick! Your ment to of been my Fucken friend! Why don't you just go and Fuck yourself you arrogant prick!" Hermione was now screaming at him. Grabing her glass of pumpkin juice she poured it over his head and stormed off.

**What the fuck just happened? For merlin sakes the fucken nerve of him! Fucken hell for merlin sakes I never slept with fucken anyone. He tried to sleep with me but it didn't feel right, It's the same reason as to why we agreed to just be best friends again. He's just so fucken frustrating! Arghhhh!**

Watching the commotion of the Gryffindor Princess and the stupid Weasel; Suprised at the sudden urge to hex the dumb redhead into oblivion. Admiring her balls as she slapped the weasel across the face he had a flash back to year three and the punch the brunette beauty had conected with his nose unfortuantly breaking it. Admiration adorning his features as Hermione told the daft prick off and admitting to not giving herself upto the weasel, telling him to go fuck himself.

**Daymn she's impressive and hot when shes angry** Watching her storm off outta the great hall, Draco exused himself and followed her catching up just outside their common room potrait. Wrapping his arms around her he helped navigate the upset Gryffindor into the common room. "Hermione... are you alright?"  
 "No... Draco... He absolutly humiliated me" tears just being held back. Leading her to the couch Draco pulled her down onto his lap holding her to him closer, wanting his touch to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any one else think Ron's a Wanker?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attractions heat up whilst clothing gets shed

Watching the fire Draco softly asks "Hermione can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."   
"Of course you can"  
Watching the sun-kissed brown mane looking so silky smooth in the firelight  "Why didn't you deny looking at me in the Great Hall?"   
Shocked and a bit surprised that Draco had noticed she replied,  "I don't really know." She watched Draco's expression, which turn somber but quickly it was masked. "Draco? . . . Can I ask what you boys were talking about?" she shyly looked away,.

"Sure; we were trying to figure out ways to get you away from the Gryffindorks" A smile tugging on his lips as she lightly slapped him on the arm with a shocked expression plastered on her face. "I'm being serious we were trying to figure out a way to get you to play a game of drink, strip twister with us tonight, I told them about the game and they all are very excited to learn it." Winking at her, he watched as the blush rising very fast to taint her cheeks.

"Well who was going to be playing?" she asks  
 "Blaise, Daphne, Theo, Pansy and us if you agree to it."   
Being Hermione she replies, "How are you going to get me to agree to this game?"v Draco's mind was working really hard to come up with a way "I could always turn on the Malfoy charm; or I could always just do this" with that he got on his knees and begged her to play, Hermione looked at him and she could see the desire in his eyes. It got her thinking to the fact that she has never ever seen him beg; while she liked it she couldn't stand it any longer.

 "Okay, Okay, if your begging I will play it with you all." She said in a defeated tone; smiling at a very excited Draco, he jumps up and gives her a bone crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek, which she blushed at.

Telling her to change into something more appropriate to the game, with out waiting on her to answer he leads her to her room so she can get changed; he heads back down to the common room to set it up for the night then going down to the Slytherin common room to gather the others leaving Hermione in the Heads Dormitory. Hermione had changed into a pair of purple skinny jeans, with a white shirt with a fitted vest that draws in her curves; heading back out to the common room she starts pacing. Trying to figure out why she said yes to play, when she knows she has a very low alcohol tolerance. Finally she sits down on the couch as the others walk in lead by a very smug looking Draco; Daphne walks over and introduces herself to Hermione and says "so you're the girl that has our Draco in a stir and my Blaise after his trip to Australia. It's okay I know what went on so its all good, and I can see why you caused such a distraction." Hermione was stunned and didn't know what to say, Draco just walked up and punched Blaise on his arm "You showed her, why you do that for?"

 "Well mate she is my girl I cant say no to her and beside she wanted to know what had me distant when I got back. I couldn't not show her and lose her now could I?"  
 "Well I suppose not." Theo and Pansy looked really confused by this point, Theo asked, "So is anyone going to inform Pans and I what is going on?"  Hermione sighed before letting Theo and Pansy in on the secret "When I was away in Australia I did a photo shot for my parents magazine as their model pulled out. Anyways it happens that Draco here was in fact the fashion designer, but he didn't show up for some reason, so he sent Blaise instead. If you are lucky one of the boys might show you later."

Draco decided that they should start then as to get the most out of the time they had, he asked Hermione to state the rules. Draco added his new rules in at the end which consisted of: Every time you had to change positions you had to take a shot, if you put the wrong limb or moved to the wrong colour you had to take a piece of clothing off and if you fell you had to remove 2 pieces of clothing. Blaise and Theo had a hard time balancing which resulted in them removing their shirts socks and pants off in the first 2 spins seeing as they fell twice. Pansy spun the next one and after all had taken the shot they tried to move Pansy slipped and fell on Daphne making both of them to remove their tops and shorts. Draco decided the only way he was going to get Hermione naked was to cheat; he 'accidently' spilt his drink on her neck, then he lent down and licked it off; feeling her shiver slightly he whispered in her ear that he would like to do that more.

When they moved he kissed her just below her ear causing her to melt and fall, making her remove her vest and shirt. Getting revenge on Draco she rubbed up against his crouch making him lose concentration and place his hand on red not blue. Pansy fell and so did Daphne leaving just Hermione and Draco on the game; they joined both boys on the couch. The girls where betting on Hermione to win and the boys Draco. They spun and took the shot, which was all it took for Hermione to end up on the floor, making her end up in just her panties. Picking her up he places her back in position, and spins again; this time Hermione was over Draco when she fell so that cause the both of them to remove clothing. Everyone got dressed and thanked Hermione for the fun game.

They all sat on the couches and talked well into the night; Hermione sat next to Draco with her head resting on his shoulder his arm draped around her shoulder he places a kiss on her forehead which makes Hermione look up at him and ask "What was that for" she giggle at him before he could answer v "Do I need a answer for that one?" She just shook her head and placed it back on his shoulder. Theo was the one to break the silence "Well look at the time, we better head back and leave these two to the rest of their night" he said with a smirk. Saying thanks to both of them for letting them invade the Head's dormitory, and they left. Draco looked down at Hermione who was quite content where she was, lifting her face up to meet his he asked if she wanted him to take her to bed or if she wanted to stay there for a while longer. 

Her bottom lip dropped and there was a slight glisten in her eyes, he couldn't help himself. Bending down to close the space between them, he takes her bottom lip between his and kisses her deeply; savoring the moment, taking his lead Hermione kisses him back just as hungrily. Picking her up he carries her to her room and places her on her bed; breaking away, he says "Hermione, sleep well; I don't want you to hate me in the morning. If you want me in this way at a time where you're not intoxicated I'll happily have you." Leaving before she could resist he enters his room and lays staring at the roof waiting for the tingle of her lips to vacate his and for sleep to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between the Slytherin Prince and Gryfindor Princess. Sexual tension hits a maximum

**Hermione Pov**  

The sky was still dark with just a hint of the morning light aproaching; my sheets are a tangled mess with myself entangled amongst them. Looking at my watch it reminds me that no sane person would be willing awake at 4am in the morning, especially after a big night of drinking. Untangling myself I slip into the bathroom not bothering to lock the doors; opening the cabbinet above the sinks i swallow a hangover cure that i know i will deffinatly need to take before i get assualted with a hangover. Slipping out of my short pajamia shorts and pulling my tank top over my head i gaze at myself in the mirror admitting that i honestly do look pretty good. Slipping my panties off; i turn the shower on, whilst trying to remember why i was up at this rediculous hour.

Sighing as the hot steamy water runs down my tensed body; the dream that woke me poped back into my head. 'A blonde handsome man wrapping his long toned arms around me pulling me into a warm embrace; his hot intising breath brushing my senses as he leaned his head down to kiss me parting my lips i allow him entrance.' Running my hands down my body imaging it was the hands of the man from my dream _**'His tounge expertly explores my mouth his hands roam my body; playin with my breasts i let a moan excape. He smirks a sexy smirk, as his hands begin to trace my curves his kiss depens'**_ closing my eyes more tightly i continue to trace the path my dream man is taking moaning softly as i slip a finger into warmth. _**'He lowers his hand one pulling me closer the other slightly parting my legs; he traces his hand up my along my inner thigh stopping to rub my senstive nub'**_ slipping another finger in I let out a louder moan trying to still be quiet to not wake Draco.

I trace my hand down my abdomen bring it to my sensitive nub and beging working it. _**'He slides a finger in only to his knuckle and slowly brings it back out, repeating the process; each excrutiatingly slowly thrust he makes with his finger he lets it go slighlty further finaly his finger is fully inserted he speds the thrust up, slipping another finger working faster and faster;'**_ In time with the dream i sped up knowing I'm close I can feel as my walls start to contract my knees slowly begining to slightly shake **_'Deepening the kiss the mystery man slips another finger and a louder moan escapes working profusly using his thumb to rub and work my clit'_** my orgasim shakes my dream moaning louder then before I realise the mystery man was non other then the head boy in the next room Draco Malfoy, shaking profusly i open my eyes slowly slowing my frantic breathing; sighing "Draco" as i switched the water off and moaning "Oh Draco" wrappin my self in my towel. I shakily make my way to the bathroom counter.

* * *

**Draco Pov**

 Waking up to an almost painful errection; my watch showing that it was 4:30 in the morning. Wondering as to what woke me up I lay in bed thinking for a minute, hearing a soft moan coming from the bathroom I realise that is what had woke me. Slipping out of bed I make my way over to the joint bathroom in just my boxers; reaching the door the shower was runnning and there seemed to be moaning. Curiosity peaked up inside of me, deciding to grab a sneak peak I open the door as quietly as I can.

Opening  the door just enough to peak in i glimpse a certin beautiful brunette leaning against the shower wall eyes closed thankfully and 'gulp' masturbating. knowing i shouldn't be watching I couldn't tear my eyes from the beauty before my eyes. My errection was now becoming even more engorged if that was even possible; contining to watch as she lets out a louder moan. Forcing myself to not let myself in even further and making my way upto her slipping my hands in between her folds rubbing her clit and slowly  making my way down to tasting her.

**'Get a hold of yourself this is not how your going to win her!'.** Sighing I slip back into my room closing the door but not being able to move from the proxmintiy of the door it was like I was jinxed unable to move; listening intently to hear every little whimper and moan escaping her lips. A couple more minutes passed the water was being shut off **'Did i hear correctly?'** "Oh Draco". It was as if those to words were the counter curse to the jinxs able to move i can help but to want to go to the beautiful Gryfindor and wrap her in my arms and make her mine.

* * *

 

The bathroom door opens suprising Hermione, slipping inside was Draco looking utterly handsome. Pulling her towel closer around herself she takes the sight of the handsome blonde in eyeing his slytherin boxers and noticing his massive bulge; a smile lights up her face. Draco aproached her; suprised as she rushes to him and wraps her arms around his neck and plants a kiss on his lips. Pulling her closer to him he lifts her up onto the bathroom bench as she wraps her legs around him allowing him to move closer his errection pressing into her leg, she deepens the kiss and brings his bottem lip in between hers and lightly sucks it. Causing Draco to moan "Oh fuck", Smirking Hermione un-wraps the towel from around her letting malfoy appreciate her.

Smiling genuinly Draco takes a step back as Hermione slips of the counter letting the towel fully fall steppin towards Draco she slips a hand into his boxer shorts stroking his shaft as her other hand slips his boxer shorts down letting his raging errection to become free. Smiling profusly Hermione gives Draco a passionate deep but quick kiss as she leaves a trail of kisses down his neck, collarbone, down his chest, and ending just above his pelvis. Gently wraping her fingers around his length she begins to start to slowly pump up and down continuing whilst she slowly kneels down. Her other hand encases his balls and begins to roll them around; pumping faster now she parts her pink lips and slides her mouth over his tip running the tip of her tounge around the very tip as she slides him further into her mouth, a soft "Oh" escapes his lips.

Pumping her hand in time with her mouth he was getting deeper in her throat until she had fully removed her hand and was deep throating him her hands still messaging his balls. "Oh Hermione" she looks up at him, her mouth never leaving his cock "Oh merlin that feels sooo good" a miscivious twinkle appeared in her eyes as she began sucking him harder feeling the sweel of his balls "Oh Merlin Hermione I'm going to cumm!". Spurting into her  mouth she swallows as she continues to suck him dry.

Standing back up he pulls her to him and kisses her more passionatly lifting her up she wraps her legs around him he walks them back to his bed placing her on his bed; being gentle as he remembered this was her first. Trailing kisses down her body he stoped at each breast giving them each equal attention rolling her nipple between his fingers, pinching softly, taking her errect nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking it whilst massaging her other breast. Repeating the same thing on the other breast; leaving more kisses trailing down her body, he parts her legs as he slips a finger inbetween her folds "Wow your soaked" smirking he slips a finger into her teasingly only thrusting to his knuckle.

Placing a hand on Hermione's belly to try and stop her from bucking her hips up to get him to enter further; removing his finger he brought his mouth to her warmth letting his tounge flick in and out of her warm centre. bringing his fingre back and inserting it his tounge flicks and sucks her clit causing Hermione to moan out loud, slipping a second finger in he thrust her faster as Hermione begins to cum his thrust his fingers deeper and faster bring a wave of pleasure to shoot through her. Arching her back she bites her lower lip tangling her right hand amongst his hair, she can feel her orgasim building quickly. Slipping a third finger in he thrust his fingers in even faster causing Hermione to moan louder then he ever heard her "Fuck Draco... I" cutting herself with another moan as her orgasim peaks vleaving her panting for air and moaning Draco's name.

Licking all her juices up he brings his fingers upto her mouth as she greedily sucks them clean. "Mmm your a little minx aye Granger?" Winking he brings his lips down to meet hers. Breaking apart only for air he leans down and whispers "Hermione i need you" nodding her head she replies "Draco i need you too. I want you, I have to have you inside of me please?" Grateful for her reply he parts her legs once more and slowly places his tip just up against her entrance to her center; pausing for a moment Hermione bucks her hips up making him slide into her, a soft moan escapes her lips. Thrusting into her slowly he slowly lets her get aquatinted to his lenght and thickness; Hermione couldn't stand the slow pace he was going at, thrusting herself up to meet his hips, moaning in pleasure at the sheer lenght of him.

Smirking Draco leaned down and kissed her speeding his thrust up relinquishing in the feel of her warmth around his raging boner. Her tight pussy felt like none hes ever had before it was to die for an absolute goddess was lying underneath him meeting his thrust for thrust. The way she moaned his name was angelic; Draco couldn't get enough of her nor could she get enough of him. She was over moon that he was her first; Draco pulled out, much to Hermione's pleading. Reasuring her that she would enjoy what he was goin to do he lifted her legs up and placing them on his shoulders he re-entered her causing her to gasp as he slide in deeper then before thrusting slowly then building up to a faster speed he reached down and rubbed her sensitive nub knowingly bringing her to climax feeling her walls constrict and almost pulse around his cock he rubbed faster and thrusted faster and harder causing her to scream out his name as she orgasmed for the thrid time that morning.

Draco could feel himself begning to orgasm thrusting into her harder and harder and harder Hermione Moaning louder at every thrust as she was still riding out the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced, finally spilling his load into her she slipped her legs off his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist loving the feeling of him inside of her. "Thank you Draco" Hermione blushed as she thanked him. Noticing her blush he replied "No thank you Hermione, you've given me the most precious gift i could of ever asked for. I'm so glad that i came back this year.  Blushing even more "I'm glad you did as well" she almost whispered both laying in the same position with him inside her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter has mistakes I haven't had much chance to go through it again as i wanted to update my stories whilst i have the time as RL has been hectic. I've tried my hand at writing a quidditch game and hopefully its not too crap

Half hour had passed Draco and Hermione were now laying side by side today was Saturday and it happened to be the first Quidditch game of the year, Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor. Sighing and looking down at her watch which read 7:45am; Hermione grudgingly left Draco's side to head for a shower, don the Gryffindor colours, head down to breakfast and be there to support her three best mates. Unwilling to let Hermione go Draco pouted making Hermione laugh; goin for a shower as well Draco got dressed in casual wear as Slytherin wasn't playing this match he didn't have to wear house colours.

Waiting for Hermione, Draco was sitting on the couch upon hearing Hermione clear her throat he looked up at her and was suprised that she was wearing another of his designs except the colour change was obviously done by spell work to turn into the Gryffindor colours of red and gold. Looking absolutly breath taking Draco had to control the urge to rip the dress off her and take her right there and then. Hermione was trying to stiffle the laugh that was trying to burst through her tightly pressed lips; not being able to fully control it a slight giggle escaped causing Draco to laugh in return. Taking her hand Draco led Hermione down the corridors and stairs to almost the great hall, unwilling to part they reluctantly went their seperate ways Draco joined his best mates as the Slytherin friends watched the beautiful gryffidor make her way over to her table.

Sitting down directly across from Ginny Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the look that Ginny was currently supporting. Glancing over at the Slytherin table; she looked where Ginny couldn't stop staring, her jaw was droped as Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Daphne and Draco where staring with massive smiles on their faces and waving at the two Gryffindor girls. Returning their smiles and waves Hermione turned back to her still shocked best mate, waiting for her to close her mouth before the boys noticed. Ginny looked at Hermione her eyes pleading for her to tell her every minuscule detail, Hermione laughed and nodded her head. "meet me at my common room after the game kay?" Hermione asked her still slightly shocked friend.

Nodding her head Hermione turned to Harry and Ron "Good luck today boys and Ginny I hope you kick some Ravenclaw butt!" Laughing the boys and Ginny headed down to the quidditch pitch who were joined by Lavender and her annoying "Won Won" nickname, Neville and Luna who were all wearing Lion head gear. Hermione was now left alone at her table deciding she needed her most favourite persons company she left her breakfast and headed over to the Slytherin Table.

Giggling at the looks the boys were sending her Blaise wolf-whistled and winked as he said "Woot woot, looky at who has decided to come and grace our mighty sly cunning and devilishly handsome and gorgeous presence" causing Hermione to give him a massive hug and peck on the cheek Draco growled at the kiss though.

Hermione smiled and laughed at how jelous Draco was, waggling her eyebrows at him she retorted "Now now Draco no need to be jelous, Blaise here only got a friendly peck where as you my handsome... whats was the word you used Blaise?" Pausing for a moment "OH yes i remember my devilishly handsome man, i save only the meaningful stuff for you" Laughing Hermione sliped in-between the girls as the boys sat opposite them.

"Daymn girl you've got some balls" Theo chuckled as Draco couldn't keep his eyes of her beauty or her cleavage as she leaned forwards a little so he could catch a glimpse.

Daphne and Pansy both at the same time hugged Hermione "Welcome to the gang and we agree with Theo daymn you have some balls" the six of them laughing together. Heading down to the Quidditch pitch Hermione and Draco were walking hand in hand not caring about the strange looks they were getting; knowing that the time for Hermione to tell the boys was after the game. She reluctantly seperated herself from her new group of friends and begain to walk towards her gryffindor mates, only after promising that they would all meet up after the game back in the heads common room. Joining Luna, Neville and Lavender; Hermione took her seat they had saved. Five minutes later the stands were full and the game was about to begin.

Casting sonorus Ernie Mcmillan projected his voice across the Quidditch pitch; "Welcome everyone to the first Quidditch game of the year with Ravenclaw Versus Gryffindor" he paused as a massive cheer errupted through out the stadium. "on the Ravenclaw team we have the Captin and Seeker Sean Thomas, the Keeper Rolf Harris, the chasers Roger Davies, Jeremy Stretton and Bradley Chambers and the Beaters are Layton Samuels and Laura Inglebee." The Ravenclaws were cheering their little hearts out Ernie waited for them to quiet down a little bit. "On the Gryffindor team we have the Captin and Seeker Harry Potter" having to pause as the Gyffindors were cheering super loud "The Keeper Ronald Weasley" Cheers errupted but not as loudly as Harry's but still loud enough Ernie had to pause once more "The Chasers, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas and Mindy Woods and finally we have the Beaters Cormack Mclaggen and Augusta Dietrich" pausing for dramatic effect whilst the Gryffindors cheered "I would now like to introduce the referee for the match Madam Hooch"

Taking her place amongst the middle of the field she held the Quaffle "Now i want a nice clean game from all of you" Harry and Rolf shook hands taking off to get in their positions hovering over the stadium. Blowing her whistle she released the golden Snitch and tossed the quaffle into the air. "The Golden Snitch has been released and Roger Davies has caught the Quaffle narrowly missing the bludger Augusta has just swung his way, Passing to Jeremy, Layton rescues his team mate from the Bludger Cormack just sent towards him. Passing to Bradley, Ravenclaw has just lost possession as Ginny intercepts it dodging the bludgers both Layton and Laura have sent her way she reaches Rolf Hankins feigns left and scores! 10 Points to Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors were goin crazy.

"Bradley has possession and is heading across the pitch Augusta lines him up and swings the closet Bludger towards him, hitting the back of the broom Bradley goes to pass the Quaffle as his broom starts spinning uncontrollably Dean intercepting it passes it to Mindy who passes to Ginny who passes back to Dean who scores! Another 10 points to Gryffindor!" Jeremy takes possession of the Quaffle passes to Roger who passes back to Jeremy ducking Augusta's Bludger which ends up narrowly missing Roger, Passing back to Roger who lines up takes his shot and Ron Weasley saves the day! What a catch!"

The Gryffindors are going even crazier, the game continued for the next half hour the score was now at 120 - 80 "Harry Potter has spotted the Golden Snitch, doddging the bludger Layton has sent his way, Sean is hot on his trail" reaching his arm out he narrowly misses the bludger that Laura just swung, Augusta retaliating swung his bat colliding with the bludger hurtling it toward Sean colliding smack centre on his firebolt 4000 sending him hurtling towards the ground. "Harry Potter has caught the Snitch bringing the score 290-110" Madam Hooch blew the whistle annoucing "Gryffindor Wins!"

The Gryffindors all yelled and cheered, as the Gryffindor team touched down; the stadium began to empty as the teams made their way back to the changing rooms to get changed and to go celebrate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron finds out Hermione's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine please let me know what you think of this.

Chapter 9

Hermione made her way down towards to the Gryffindor changing rooms; Draco sighting her leave heads off to join her. Reaching Hermione he slows his pace down so hes at her side reaching his hand out to take ahold of hers; he gives it a gentle squeeze for support. Leaning up against the wall Hermione and Draco wait paientlly; a few minutes passing the now changed Gryffindor team began exiting the changing room, sighing loudly at not being able to glimpse her two red headed and her black haired friends. Taking a deep breathe Hermione pushed herself of the wall just as the very people she was looking for were just exiting the room; Harry and Ron looked at the now nerviously fidgiting Hermione. Ginny rushing over to Hermione pulled her into a tight un-breakable embrace. Awkardly patting Ginny on the back "Uh Gin...not...so hard...please, I...I...can't...breathe" Hermione managed to get out. Smiling Ginny stated "Mione I didn't expect to see you just yet!".

Both girls stepping out of the embrace looked at the three boys and started laughing so hard they ended up clutching at their stomaches; the boys all were sizing each other off reminding Hermione of the old Cowboy versus Indians or even a mexican stand-off. The boys were so tense, filled with testosterone the ecounter was now getting slightly uncomftable and the tension was soo thick it could easily be cut. Spotting Draco, Ginny embraced Draco "Listen here Malfoy I give you my approval to date my best girl friend, but I swear if you as so much hurt a hair on her head I will practice my already overly perfect Bat Boogey Hex on you... So badly you will be begging for death you got it?"  
Gulping loudly Draco's usual famous smirk was wiped from his face.

Upon hearing Ginny's statement Ron was now the colour of beetroot red turning to Hermione "What The Fuck! Hermione what in merlins name are you fucken doing with the fucken slimy ferret? Are you asking to be hurt Hermione? You know he's only going to use you! But hell i guess you deserve it and Lavender was right you're nothing but a filthy dirty whore! If you are with him then I don't want fucken anything to do you! You fucken got it?" Ron spat at her.

Walking upto Ron, Harry, Ginny and Draco all backed off, Hermione looked utterly furious even more so then when he shouted at her in the great hall. "Ronald Bilius Weasley you better fucken listen to me and listen to me right fucken now! I.. Don't.. Give... A... Fuck About... What... Fucken... Lavender.. Has... To... Fucken... Say.. About.. Me...!" with every word she punctuated it with a poke in his ribs, Ron was now looking absolutly scared as if Ginny was the one threating him with her famous Bat Boogey Hex. "I don't need your permission to date anyone! I was thinking I was doing the right thing as a friend in telling you who i was dating! But you know what Ronald" Hermione spat his name her voice now dripping with absolute loathing "I.. Don't.. Fucken.. Care.. Anymore! You gave up every right you had when you cheated on me with Lavender... Oh yer that's right you didn't tell anyone did you?" Turning around to Harry, Ginny and Draco "Did you all know just after Ron and I got together before i left for Australia, how we decided to date?" Harry and Ginny nodded their heads and poor Draco was currently too shocked. "Just before I left I went to suprise Ron wearing some skimpy sexy lingere walked into his room... Knowing that none of the Weasley's were home besides Ron... I walk in, ready to give up my virginity and who do i see? None other then your brother Ginny fucking Lavender... Lavender fucken Brown... So Ronald me dating Draco you have no fucken say and if me dating him ruins our friendship then Fucken good because I don't fucken care anymore!" Bringing her Stilleto boot up Hermione kicked him in the nuts after bring her hand up to slap him as hard as she could causing instantly welting to appear in the shape of her hand.

Storming off Hermione was holding back the tears that was threating to fall; Draco catching upto her pulled her into a massive hug. Her knees giving way and she collapsed Draco catching her before she could fully land on the floor. Bringing her up into his arms he carried her bridal style to the Heads common room, muttering the password Compassion; the portrait swung open. Walking to the massive couch Draco sat down holding Hermione even closer to his body; Hermione letting the tears fall even harder and her once soft soft sobs were now louder and shaking her whole body. Clutching Draco tighter Hermione was feeling absolutly horrible she didn't expect Ron to act that way, she didn't even get to hear what Harry thought.  **Like fucken normal Ron fucken ruins everything**.

Draco shifted Hermione off his lap as there was a knock on the entry of the common room, whispering that he'd be back Draco kissed her forehead; straighting up he opened the portait reveling Harry and Ginny. "If you make her cry Harry... I swear to merlin i will make you wish you never"  
"Draco you really care about her don't you?" Harry quietly spoke up Nodding his head "Yes I really do, I always have had a thing for her even before i knew she was a muggleborn. I loved the fire and knowledge she possed, I can't hurt her and nor will i stand-by and let anyone ever hurt her again" Draco said wincing at his memories.

Letting Harry and Ginny pass... Ginny ran to Hermione hugging her and murmering soft words trying to comfort her best mate. Harry looked absolutly shocked that his red-haired best mate would be able to hurt someone so special numerous times and even cheat on their beautiful best mate; he was appalied that Ron wouldn't tell him the real reason as to why they broke up, and to find out through Hermione after Ron said those words the hurt her eyes held broke his heart but the shock wouldn't allow him to move or even speak. Kneeling down next to the couch Harry hugged Hermione "Mione?" Hermione looked at him tears threating to fall again

"I'm sooo sorry Mione, I can't beleive you never told me what he did to you. I am truly sorry that Ron is as spitefull to your new realationship" Turning to Draco "you have my absolute bleasing Draco, I can see how much you both mean to each other and I'm truely thankful that both of you have found peace in this stupid rivalry" Hugging Hermione tighter "Mione before you say it.. No i don't hate you. Your my sister and I love you if Draco makes you happy, I'm alright with that you deserve to be happy.. okay?"  
Hermione bursting back into tears "Oh Harry thank you.. He does make me happy and I love you to Harry your the best brother i could've ever asked for"

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes

**Draco's pov**

Watching as Hermione was being held by her best girl mate, I was enternally gratefull to her raven and red-haired friends Ginny and Harry for their support and understanding of our unlikely pairing of Hermione the Gryffindor Princess and I the Slytherin Prince. A soft knock emiting through-out the common room pulled me from my train of thoughts, walking towards the entrance; there was another knock slightly louder. Walking towards the gaurding portrait,I suddenly remember that my best friends should hopefully be our visitors; making my somber mood slightly happier.

Upon letting the portarit swing open to indeed reveal my Slytherin family/best mates. "Oh Draco you look so sad" Daphne said quietly "Whats wrong Drakey?" Pansy slightly paniking "Drake what happened?" Theo was sounding slightly worried.  
"So bro who we hexing?" Blaise was smirking making me almost laugh.

Supressing a chuckle I smile at my caring mates gesturing for them to stay put; turning back towards my girlfriend and her two best mates I walk up to Potter.  
"Will you and Ginny look after Mione for abit please?"  
Shocked that I Draco Malfoy said please Potter could only nod his head. Kneeling down next to Hermione "Mione... Beautiful... I will be back; Daph, Pans, Blaise, Theo and I need to take care of something"  
"Please Draco.. please don't hex Ron just yet please " Hermione begged "I promise Mione... But are you sure you don't want us to hurt him? I mean Pans and Daph would happily castrate him and Blaise and Theo would happily hex him into oblivion, using him as target practice"  
Trying not to smile as Hermione frowned i quickly reasured her we would leave Ron be only for now.

Reluctantly I stand and place a kiss on Hermione's forehead; leaving her side to go and re-join my mates, our destination... the Dungens to the Slytherin common room.  
Walking down the corridor; stopping as "Malfoy!" rang out reverbirating off the walls. Turning around, I watch as Potter runs towards my friends and I; skidding to a stop.  
"Malfoy... the best time to get revange on Ron is when he least expects it he will be extremly cautious for a while... just be paitnet and he will forget about it. Also i want in when you do go against him.. He's my mate but Mione is like my family shes my sister and she doesn't deserve the shit he's put her through. I don't give a fuck who it is that hurts her... they could be my mate a realitive but if anyone does they better watch the fuck out... Ron will pay for hurting Mione but it will have to be in due course..."

Shocked at Potters confession the 5 of us Slytherins were all at loss of words until the only thing i could manage to say was " Ok Potter your in" Smilling Potter was seemingly estactic that we were allowing him to help us; turning around he started walking off... before he got more then 5 steps away, i came to my senses "Oi Potter... What do you know about Poker?" I smirked as he turned around "Enough to hold my own... Whys that?"

"When we get back, Yourself, Ginny and mione will be versing the 5 of us at a game or two" Taking his expression in i couldn't help but increase my smirk "Deal but lets make it more interesting... the rules will be made when you all get back. Now if you'll escuse me I'm goin to head back to the girls" He shrugged as he turned back around and walked back to Mione's and my common room.

Continuing on our way down to the dungens Pansy was slightly panicked "Drakey whats wrong with Mione? Is it something the Weasel done ?" Hushing Pans "Not here Pans when we get to the doorms then i will let you know." "okay" Arriving at the bare stone wall that hid the entrance to the common room Blaise said "Superioty" the entrance opened up allowing us entrance. Taking in the familiar long low dungen style common room; the greenish tinge of the lights was a homely sight. Making our way into the boy doorms; we locked the door, knowing that we wern't to be disturbed as it was only Theo's and Blaises room the other students that had resided in this room didn't return this year. Casting a silencing charm we all make ourseleves comfortable.

  
"Okay, as you all heard Potter the Weasel will need to be revanged... Mione is currently extremly upset at the very moment... Potter and the Weaselette are on our side, and are still friends with Mione. Thankfully we have their support as i don't think Mione would be able to cope at least with out those two's support over our realationship."  
"Drakey what has the Weasel done and why can't we go hex him right now?" Pansy huffed.  
"I made a promise to Mione also thats what the Weasel will expect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The relevance of this chapter will be noted further along into the story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione lets her hair down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any rights to either song choice or harry potter. all rights go to JK and Guttermouth

Hermione's Pov

Cuddled up against Ginny as she comforting held me murmering soft words of comfort that was only audiable for me to hear. A soft knock emitting through out the common room, Draco left to go get it upon opening it I heard his four best mates great him and worry over his expression; I stiffled my laugh as i heard Blaise ask Draco who they were goin to hex. I hid my smile as Draco left his mates to come back into the common room i watched as he turned to Harry asking ""Will you and Ginny look after Mione for abit please?"  
Again i hid my smile at Harry's shocked expression that the one and only Draco Malfoy said please Harry could only nod his head; coming and kneeling down next to me "Mione... Beautiful... I will be back; Daph, Pans, Blaise, Theo and I need to take care of something" Draco's silky voice soothed me,  **Oh shit... they are going to go after ron**  "Please Draco.. please don't hex Ron just yet please " I begged him "I promise Mione... But are you sure you don't want us to hurt him? I mean Pans and Daph would happily castrate him and Blaise and Theo would happily hex him into oblivion, using him as target practice"

  
Draco was trying not to smile as I frowned at him letting him quickly reasured me that they would leave Ron be only for now. I smiled as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead and gotup and left the portrait swinging close behind him not even thirty seconds had passed "I will be right back" Harry quikly said leaving the common room in a hurry. Sighing I decided I was in the mood to drink, conjuring a firewisky bottle Ginny and I decided to start drinking before the boys returned.

Pouring some shots of firewisky, Ginny and I each grab a glass and down it. "So how are you doing, and no lying please" Ginny trying to look as inocent as she could.  
"Ill tell you if you dont ask me again." Ginny nodded profuesly trying to reasure me to losen my lips; "okay, okay. I hate him so much Gin, I hate him with all my heart. I hope one day I can be able to forgive him but it wont be for a long time. I dont know what to feel; I feel betrayed and hurt and I just wish it never happened. I love ron like a brother and he just broke that; he broke everything. Oh Merlin Draco I dont want him to hurt becaused I'm hurt, I love him to much to let him hurt, I love him Gin and I'm afraid to tell him."

  
Ginny wrapped her arms around me as I shook with silent sobs. Just then Harry re-entered the heads dorm to see me in Gin's embrace and crying, rushing over he wraped his arms around us trying to calm me down. "Mione, please sweety please dont cry, Rons a prat his not worth your tears. Lets just forget about him sweety he'll get his fair share of 'karma' dont you worry. Please just stop crying honey, we all love you; you know that." Harry stroked my hair as he tried to make his words sound even more comforting.

Moving out of Gin's embrace i smile at my best mate giving him a massive hug 'Hmmm wonder what he ment by Ron will get his fair share of karma?'. Taking the drink that Gin had just handed me I quickly down it and placing a big genuine brave smile. "okay lets get this party started." Harry smiled as he laughed at both of our expressions Gins was one of absolute pleasure and mine was one of shock "What Mione you didn't think I would let you wallow after a dick did you? Anyway aparently we need to prove to some certin Slytherins that Gryffindors do deffinatly party hard and besides winning the house cup and Quidditch cup nearly every year we can kick their arses at Poker. Oh yer thats right we are goin to play poker but i'm thinking of increasing the stakes with a dare after every loss along the lines of strip poker but instead of sheading a peice of clothing you have to do a dare."

Harry had an evil glint to his eye  **Oh fuck we are all screwed** I groan before pouring another shot I quickly down it, feeling the warmth and smooth burn desend down my throat; "Okay lets do this" I sigh.  
Waving my wand i transform our coffee table into a poker table, conjuring 2 Firewisky, Tequila, Vodka and Absinth my smirk that is currently adorning my face could rival anyone of our Slytherin mates. Summoning my Ipod from my room I charm it so it plays outloud as if it was plugged into a set of speakers; turning my Ipod on and selecting my absolute favourite song 'She's Got The Look by Guttermouth' dancing around setting the room up shrinking the furniture down and storing it in a safe spot. Twirling and moving my hips in time with the music as the familiar lyrics filled the room.

_'She likes to read_  
I like Tv  
She's checking out my good mate steve __  
She likes beer  
 _I like a shot  
_ _Her parents think I'm selling pot'_

Grabbing ahold of Gin I pull her over to the now cleared space and she starts to dance with me

_'She likes the boys in the band_  
She rollerblades down the strand  
When I pinch her butt in public  
She complains  
The best years of my life washed  
Down the...'  


Laughing and spinning around together Harry watched as we continued

_'I like to drive_  
She likes to walk  
She caught me jacking in my sock  
I like to drink  
She likes to dance  
I'm drunk again  
Off come my pants'

Gin leaves me and grabs Harry dragging him to our dance spot

_'She likes the boys in the band_  
I dig the surf  
She likes the sand  
When I come home late she's got that look  
I'm not talkin' bout that  
Jordache look'

Too engrossed in our dancing none of us noticed the portrait opening and our Slytherin group of friends entering.

_'For you I'd do it_  
Just for you i'd do it  
I would wash my car  
Get a job Odor eaters for my shoes  
For you I'd do it  
For you  
For you'

Harry spotted the newly joined figures standing their shocked, smirking at the three of us Gryffindors

_'I guess our eyes_  
Will never meet  
Mark, please put down The toliet Seat'

I finaly realise my bf and our friends standing there watching us, I gesture for Pans and Daph to join. Keeping my eyes on Draco I send him a smoldering look as my favourite line starts and i sing aloud, tipsyness overcoming me

_'She likes to kiss_  
I'd rather Fuck  
All her friends  
Think I'm a shmuck'

Giggling i spin around as the girls join Harry, Gin and I.

_'She did the boys in th band_  
I guess I'll be a single man  
I used to sleep in  
She'd complain  
The best years of my life washed down the drain'

Dropping down at the lyrics 'The best years of my life washed down the drain' seductivly looking at Draco as i body rolled my way back to standing, laughing as his jaw droped.

_'I'll wash my car_  
Get a job  
Odor eaters for my shoes  
I'll recyle all my beer cans  
Like I promised I would do  
I will cancel my subscriptions  
To Juggs and Beaver Hunt  
Just for you I'll do it  
Just for you  
For you'


	12. Chapte 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up in the Heads room as the Gryffindor's show the slytherin's that can party swell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beata'd all mistakes are mine
> 
> I don't make any money off of this nor do I own

Draco watched as Hermione finished her teasing dance as the next song started playing, Hermione made her way over to Draco placing a firery kiss against his lips. Harry cleared his throat calling the whole rooms attention to him. "Okay so tonight we are all here to play Poker. The rules are similar to that of strip poker, the player with the lowest hand must do a dare of the highest hand's choice." Smirking Harry added "I told you I was going to raise the stakes"

  
Moving to the poker table Ginny, Harry and Hermione all sat next to eachother, Draco next to Hermione, Pansy next to Draco, Theo next to Pans, Daph next to Theo leaving Blaise next to Daph and Gin. Effectivly the table was boy girl; "Okay so we will be playing Texas Hold'em the rules will abide to this set up and the smallest hand will have to do a dare of the winning hands choice also..." Conjuiring up the chips Hermione let Harry evenly distribute them out as she continued. "The winner will win the pot like normal, If you fold you will have to do a shot of everything. I will deal first Draco since your on my left you will be small blind and Pans will be big blind, I gather you all know how to play" Hermione waited for their , yes's and yeah's sourounded the table.

"Awesome" Hermione smiled as she shuffled the deck like a pro handing the deck to Blaise to split it, re-shuffling; Hermione deals a single card to every player dealing them out clockwise. Once reaching herself she dealt the last cards around the table; so everyone had two single cards infront of them. Peaking at her cards Hermione plastered her poker face on even though she was slightly tipsy she was always able to beat anyone she played at poker due to her absolute perfect poker face. Draco placed his small blind bet down of 50, leaving Pansy to add her big blind of 100, Theo checked adding his 100 to the pot; Daph, Blaise, Ginny and Harry all checked aswell adding to the now growing pot leaving Hermione to check and Draco to meet the bet.

Hermione then dealt the burn card (first card facing down) and then the flop (three cards facing up). Draco raised the bet by another 100, leaving everyone to either check or fold. Ginny unkeen to loose folded leaving her out of the game and saving her from the dare but subjecting her to having to take a shot of Firewisky, Vodka, Absinth and Tequila.  
After everyone had matched Draco's bet that were still playing; Hermione then placed another card on the burn card pile, adding the turn card to the flop. Draco checked and everyone followed his lead until they reached Hermione who raised the bet by 200; causing Blaise and Daphne to fold, leaving Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Theo and Harry in the game. Again Hermione added another burn card to the pile and placed the final card... the river down on the table.

Draco raised by 50 leaving the bet to be 450, Pansy raised it an extra 50, Blaise folded leaving only Harry, Hermione, Draco and Pansy in the game. Harry, Hermione and Draco matched Pansy's bet; Turning the cards over to reveal Draco with a Four of a kind, Pansy with a Straight flush, Harry a Full house and Hermione with a Royal flush. Smirking Hermione thought of an epic dare for Harry, "Okay Harry you have to go out into the corridor and sing as loudly as you can 'I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic" Groaning "Is that all I have to sing?"

  
"Yer" Hermione was deffinatly in the ranks of rivaling the Slytherins smirk.

Taking a shot of Tequila and firewisky Harry headed out of the heads common room, taking a big massive breath he sung at the top of his voice.

_"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic!"_

Earning him a few strange looks from passing students and higfives to Hermione from everyone in the common room. Heading back into the common room Harry retook his seat; it was now Draco's turn to deal, shuffling the deck and handing to Ginny to break. Re-shuffling he dealt the cards just as Hermione had; Pansy placing the small blind and Blaise the big blind everyone checked and added their 100 to the pot, leaving Pansy to place her extra 50 in the centre.

  
Burning a card and dealing the flop, everyone checked; burning a card and dealing the turn card, still everyone checked. Burning the last card and dealing the river card Pansy raised by 50, Theo folded earning him some shots, Daph and Blaise checked adding their extra 50 into the centre, Ginny raised by 100, Harry folded leaving Hermione and the rest of the table to check and meet the bet. Turning their cards over Pansy had a full house, Draco a Straight , Daph a three of a kind, Blaise a Straight flush, Ginny had a Royal flush leaving Hermione with a two pair.  
"Hmm Mione.. I dare you to take a shot of Daphne's stomache"

  
Blushing Hermione plastered her no worries mask on her face not letting her nerves show "Sure what am I shotting?"  
Harry whispered into Gins ear causing Hermione's stomache to drop. "Daphne if you don't mind I dare Mione to do a Tequila shot consiting of the right protocal of lick, sip, suck. Hermione you will have to lick the salt trail up Daph's stomache using no hands at all to take your shot of Tequila, then take the lemon slice from between Daph's lips with yours"  
"Sure why not" Daph shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Blaise who had the biggest smile on his face.  
"o..kay" Hermione managed to get out.

Daphne lay'd down on the floor causing Hermione to straddle her in order for it to work un-awkardly.. Ginny wetted a face cloth wetting a path that Hermione would have to follow with her tounge to the shot glass; sprinkling salt over the now wet path, Ginny filled the shot glass up and placed the lemon slice inbetween Daph's lips. Hermione gulped and unconciously licked her lips making them wet, leaning her torso down she closed her eyes for a second before getting the courage to go through with the bet. Letting her tounge lick and follow the salt trail she slowly made her way to the shot; placing her lips over it so it was encased she tiped her head back letting the liquid slide down her throat with a slight burn, taking the shot glass from between her lips with her hand. Hermione then lent over Daphne's face bringing her lips down slightly opening them to take the lemon slice from Daph; as their lips met Hermione let the lemon slice fall to the ground as Daphne deepened the kiss. Finaly breaking off the kiss the girls were breathing quite heavily as the four boys all wore a mix of shock and awe expressions. Ginny smile was so big her cheeks were beging to hurt, as Daphne and Hermione stood they both looked extremly flustered casing the boys to grin even more.

Moving back to the table the round passed quite quickly this time with Pansy loosing and Theo winning daring his girlfriend to make out with Ginny. The fourth round ended up pretty much the same except Draco won and Harry lost; the dare was to run down the corridor naked. The night continued with everyone being dared to do some crazy and abnormal things, finaly Harry had won and Hermione had lost creating the perfect chance for revenge except that Ginny had got a hand of the same value leaving harry to comtemplaite with everyone else. "you should get them to take some shots off eachother" Theo said  
"Lap dance?" Blaise said  
"A Strip lap dance?" Both Pansy and Daphne said at the same time  
"Perfect" Harry decided

"Ginny, Hermione I dare you to give Malfoy and I a strip dance" Harry said smirking, as the four Slytherins who was now fairly drunk mearly shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her Ipod went through her play list untill she found a suitable songs; Draco and Harry took their places on the newly placed chairs in the clearing of the girls dance floor. As the music started both girls had practiced this dance for ages when they were mucking about just before school returned; strutted towards the boys swinging their hips as they took a step pretending to flick dirt of their shoulders at the first couple of lyrics

_Yeah Brush em off brush em off_  
Brush em off brush em off  
Brush em off brush em off

Dropping down in front of the boys, seductivly coming back to standing

_Twist em in the air like a motha fucking helicopter_  
Ladies and gentlemen  
Boys and girls  
Children of all ages,   
_This is nappy boy man this is what we do..._   
_Introduciiiiiiiin_

Turning around so their back was towards the boys and moving their hips the girls slowly drop down, and bend over as they come back up ending in a body roll.

_Teddy pain teddy pender ass down_  
Let it be known when I roll around town  
If ya girl lost then she bout to be found  
When I rock and roll make your boy fall out  
Teddy pants on my feet all kraut  
I'm back again what you gone do now  
Get out of this party girl and come back to my house  
I'm bout to show you how we do it down south  
Take ya shirt off

Turning back around the girls teasingly lift their shirts up at the last line of the first verse.

_Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off_  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Twist em in the air like a motha fucking helicopter  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Brush em off brush em off brush em off do da dam thang  
Twist em in the air like a motha fucking helicopter

In prefect sync the Girls both move to a stradling position, moving their hips in time to the music teasing Harry and Draco.

_I know you don't care when ya titties everywhere_  
Homegirl take ya motha fucking shirt off  
Take ya motha fucking shirt off  
Take ya motha fucking shirt off  
And if ya don't care put ya hands in the air  
Homegirl take ya motha fucking shirt off  
Take ya motha fucking shirt off  
Twist it in the air like a helicopter

Ginny takes her top off and throws it towards Blaise and Theo as Hermione unstraddles Draco slipping down inbetween his legs and rolls her body against his as she drops down and comes back up. Smirking she turns around

_What it is what it gone be I see you in the crowd and you lookin at me_  
But you ain't doing nothing like you gettin it for free  
I don't want to see not on that pretty whitey  
Take it off for me baby no whatchu gone do  
You lookin like who dis motha fucka talkin to?   
_I want to see dat baby phat wrap around your head_  
Now answer this is auto tune really dead?   
_Take ya shirt off_

Ginny repeats what Hermione had just done as Hermione rubs up against Draco.

_Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off_  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Twist em in the air like a motha fucking helicopter  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Brush em off brush em off brush em off do da dam thang  
Twist em in the air like a motha fucking helicopter

Both Girls facing with their backs against the boys lean back so the boys got a perfect veiw of their cleavage. Continuing to move in time with the beat swaying and rolling their bodies.

_I know you don't care when ya titties everywhere_   
_Homegirl take ya motha fucking shirt off_   
_Take ya motha fucking shirt off Take ya motha fucking shirt off_   
_And if ya don't care put ya hands in the air_   
_Homegirl take ya motha fucking shirt off_   
_Take ya motha fucking shirt off_   
_Twist it in the air like a helicopter_

Hermione took her shirt off much to the boys delight.

_Hey girl_  
What it is  
Should I take you back to my crib  
And take ya motha fuckin shirt off, shirt off  
Take ya motha fuckin shirt off, shirt  
Baby girl what's going on I know this is you favorite song so take your motha fuckin shirt off  
Shirt off  
Take ya motha fuckin shirt shirt shirt shirt shirt shirt take ya shirt off

Both Ginny and Hermione spread their legs and lent down so they touched the ground with their hands. Coming back up rolling their heads causing their hair to whip around their heads.

_Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off_  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Twist em in the air like a motha fucking helicopter  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Brush em off brush em off brush em off do da dam thang  
Twist em in the air like a motha fucking helicopter

Standing up the girls faced the boys again placing their left leg on the boys right rolling their chest in front of the boys so their chest were almost touching the boys faces

_I know you don't care when ya titties everywhere_   
_Homegirl take ya motha fucking shirt off_   
_Take ya motha fucking shirt off_   
_Take ya motha fucking shirt off_

Taking their Bras off and dropping them on the ground, the girls back up a little bit

_And if ya don't care put ya hands in the air_   
_Homegirl take ya motha fucking shirt off_   
_Take ya motha fucking shirt off_   
_Twist it in the air like a helicopter_

Walking away slowly from the boys the girls raise their arms and swing their arms in the air before dropping down one last time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine

As the next song started playing Draco, Blaise, Harry and Theo were throughloy shocked at the seemingly innocent Gryffindor bookworm Hermione who infact just proved to them that she was infact a little minx. "Wow" Draco managed to say as Theo stuttered out "H..Ho..Holy"  
"Shit that was hot" Harry stated

"Fucken hell" Blaise patted Draco on the back "Fuck Mione who knew you were a little sexy minx?"  
Blushing Hermione winked at Blaise "Well I bet Draco could've told you... But... I like the dumbfounded expression you boys are currently supporting" Smirking as Ginny laughed adding "I knew she was the one who taught me that dance anyway"

  
Hermione just shrugged as she pulled Draco into her embrace and started to dance with him. Turning around so her back was flush against his chest she grinded her hips against him;making his pants feel alot tighter as his bulge grew even more. Daphne, Pansy and Ginny convinced the boys to take the party back to the Slytherin common room, leaving Hermione and Draco to their fun.

Not even paying attention to anyone else Hermione pushed her bum further up against him, smiling as her friends departed; Draco not being able to believe his luck at scoring the hottest most breath-taking girl in the whole school as his girlfriend. Turning Hermione around to face him, he captured her lips basking in the feel of their softness and the way her breathing hitched as he grabbed her arse lifting her by her cheeks. Smirking against her lips as her legs wrapped around his waist; positioning himself so he was perfectly able to tease her as his errection pressed against her centre protected only by her lacy thong. Growling as Hermione wriggled her hips against his now impossible hardness; Placing her on the disabanded poker table, he lightly teased her clit as his thumb traced circles around her clit the flimsy matterial only adding to her pleasure. Removing her panties and skirt Hermione was now fully naked; smirking at the lustful look that Draco was currently supporting.

Capturing her nipple in his mouth he sucked flicked and licked it, blowing on it causing it to stiffen; emitting a moan from Hermione as she arched her back giving Draco easier acess to her breasts. Kneeding her other breast Hermione moaned louder causing Draco to smirk as an idea came to his mind. A wickied glint flashed in his grey lustfilled eyes; Silently casting a cool touch spell only to his right fingertips, he slipped his hand inbetween her thighs. Teasing her sensitive nub with his cool touch allowing her to become acoustemed to it; before silently charming his touch to be ice cold causing Hermione to squirm under his touch. The coolness turning her on even more. "Oh Baby... your so wet" Draco murmured against her nipple before re-claiming her slightly swallon lips; letting his other hand to leave her breast to only begin to tease her centre.

Hermione bucked her hips trying to get him to penetrate her "p..please Draco" she huskily begged. Smiling as he couldn't refuse her, he let his finger penetrate her only to his knuckle slowly and teasingly thrusting his hand in and out; making Hermione groan in frustration at the pace he had set. Trying to buck her hips to try and get Draco to finger her deeper; Draco placed his hand above her pelvis and held her to the table, teasingly slowly thrusting his finger in and out letting it go no deeper then his knuckle driving hermione into lustfull need. Slipping a second finger in allowing his fingers to penetrate her a little bit deeper still going at the extremly slow pace, slipping a third finger in he thrusted his fingers allowing their slender length to fully penetrate Hermione. Massaging her g-spot Hermione bit her lip trying her hardest to capture the escaping moan, as he thrusted his fingers into her faster and faster; Hermione bit Draco's shoulder trying to muffle her moans as his other hand left her pelvis to start rubbing her clit, walls clenching Draco sent Hermione into orgasim.

Sliding his fingers out he sucked them clean before spreading her legs abit wider to kneel down between them; bringing his mouth to her dripping wet cunt lapping her juices up as Mione fisted her hands amongst his hair pulling his head closer to her aching pussy. Begging for more arching her back and bucking her hips as his tounge entered her; working her core only leaving it to cature her clit between his lips as he worked her core again with his fingers thrusting in and out gaining momentem as his tounge flicked and sucked expertly as her worked her sensitve nub being rewarded as Hermione's walls started tightening letting out a moan out as she moaned. "Oh... Draco... Oh... Fuck!" Hermione screemed between her moans.

Taking his clothes of with a flick of his wand releasing his painfully hard errection; Placing the wand over Hermione's addomen he casted the controseptive charm before slanding her up and bending her over the poker table, entering her from behind. Thrusting hard and fast increasing his sped and thrust harder as Hermione moaned "Oh baby faster...Harder... Baby give it to me harder... Faster... Faster... Harder... Oh Fuck... Faster...Faster ...FASTER!". Reaching down to rub her clit working it furiously; her walls clenching as she screemed out in ectasty "OH Draco... FUCK ME!" shuddering as she rode out her orgasim. Pulling out of her Draco was testing his self control in not alowing himself to cum just yet; turning Hermione back around to face him he picked her up by her bum cheeks once more.

Positioning her against the wall she wrapped her leggs around his waist, as his tip pressed against her moistness. Draco groaned as Hermione thrusted downwards forcing him to impale her. Gasping as Draco's lips captured her nipple between his lips, letting her nails dragging done his back tearing the skin slightly. Meeting him thrust for thrust, loving the fact that she was able to control the depth of his thrust by just a shift of position.

"Mione... Oh Merlin you feel soooo good" Draco moaned as he captured her swallon lips; Hermione letting Draco's full length impale her as she greedily bounced makeing him thrust harder and faster. Digging her nails into his back as she was met with another climax; finaly pushing Draco over the edge with her. Untangling her legs from his back Draco let her down softly kissing her the whole time not letting their lips part; he casted scourgify on both Hermione and himself before picking her up bridal style and leading her to his bedroom, placing her down on his bed softly before snuggling up next to her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with the Headmistress

**Draco's POV**

Untangling myself from Hermiones limbs I can't help but smile as she softly moaned my name in her sleep. Not wanting to awake her I slipped out my door closing it with a soft click; deciding to make some breakfast for when Hermione awoke. Opening the fridge gathering up the bacon, eggs, tomatos and cheese,  
I begin to make bacon and eggs with cheese topped tomatos. A soft peck at the window distracted me almost making me burn our breakfast, turning the elements down i walk over to the window in our common room and let the tawny barn owl in. Holding its leg out I untie the parchment opening it it reads.

_Dear Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger_

_I would like to request your pressence at 8am at my office to discuss the upcoming ball._

_Headmistress Professor McGonagal._

Checking my watch i notice that there is just over an hour till Hermione and I are required to head to the Headmistress's office, checking on breakfast it is now ready. Serving it up i grab the pumpkin juice out of the fridge and pour two glasses, before setting the table after returning the room to its orriginal state before our poker game last night. Casting a warming charm over tour breakfast and a chill charm on the glasses I decide to head up and take a quick shower to prepare for the day whilst Hermione still slept.

**Hermione's POV**

Sighing as I rolled over I noticed the bed was empty, calming down as I heard the shower being switched off. A minute later Draco walked into his room towel clad around his waist; water droplets clingy to his toned skin  **Oh how I want a repeat of last night**  sighing as I let the memory assult my mind. Smiling as Draco pulled me into his arms as he whispered "Good morning beautiful" Leaning up to capture my lips in his; moaning as his hands ran down my back as he pulled me closer to him. Letting my lips go "McGonagal would like to see us in 45mins, go and get ready babe. I have a suprise downstairs for you when your ready"

  
Draco kissed me one last time before heading back out to the common room. Jumping up to go have a quick shower and get ready, I practically ran to the bathroom stripping off my clothes. Turning the shower on I could feel my muscles practically loosen up, squeezing my new smoothing rose scented shampoo onto my hands i quickly massaged it into my scalp loving the feel, rinsing it off and repeating the process with the conditioner, helped sooth my frazzled nerves in two weeks we were returning to our families for christmas. I was ment to be staying at the Weasley's but with my fall out with Ronald I was hesitant. Sighing as I stepped out of the shower grabbing my towel and wrapping myself up casting a quick dry and antifizz charm on my hair before getting dress. taking one last look in the mirror I take in the differences that I can see; the glow of my skin, the fire behind my eyes, the light pink tainting my cheek and my swallon lips. leaving the warmth of the bathroom I pad my way over the cool floooring to the kitchen; where Draco stands with a large smile on his face, looking at the table Draco has overdone himself and I cant help but smile at the unexpectedness of the romantic jesture.

A singular red rose grabs my attention from the center of the table; rushing to him I give him a kiss and a really big hug,and wishper "thank you" into his ear. He gives me another kiss as a way to say your welcome; taking my seat Draco plants another kiss on my head before taking his seat."so Why does McGonagal wish to see us?" I ask.  
"well its about the christmas ball." he replies with a slight hint of the laugh that is evident in his eyes.

Quietly finishing up our breakfast we make our way to McGonagals office, at the door I knock and are told to enter. She asks us to take a seat and gets down to bussiness. "Seeing as your the head Boy and Girl, it is an customary duty to open and close the ball with a dance. Also you will have to organize the theme for the ball, I can order all the decorations you need. I would like a breif overveiw of the layout and theme by tomorrow no later as the ball is only a couple of weeks away you will need to organise everything as soon as possible" she polietly stated.

"Now I assume Mr Malfoy you will be returning home for Christmas and Ms Granger I assume you'll be heading to the burrow or to Australia... am I correct?" waiting for Draco and I to confirm with a nod of our heads she continued "Christmas morning you are to show up to my office at 8am if you still wish to return home for the holidays, the floo network will be available for your use to return to your families as the ball is held on Christmas Eve you wont be able to leave to the morning... I hope you both have a fantastic day and you may leave if theres no questions" Shaking our heads we both left for our doorm excited at chance of spending christmas morning with eachother.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Hermione upto?

**Hermione's POV**

Leaving the Headmistress office Draco and I walked hand in hand. Waiting for the staircase to stop moving; Draco nudged me in the side and started to lead me down the corridor "Listen Mione". Taking his advice I listened closely hearing a dull thud followed by shrieks as the object found its target followed by the cackle of laughter. Turning the next corner Draco pulled me back as four snowballs were hurling towards the misfortuant four first year Slytherins. Untwining Dracos arm from around me I stepped around and into the snow covered corridor "Peeves!" lowering my voice a little "Please stop for a moment" I asked  
"But.. Miss these icky Slytherins firsties asked for it" he snickered as he lobbed another four snowballs at them.  
"Peeves, thats fine but please no more hurling snowballs in my presence. Now Peeves snow is for outside not in and I'm shocked to say this is fairly tame more so then usual". I smirked knowing that my statement would be interperated as a challange.

Draco catching sight of the four Slytherins trying to sneak away, yelled "Oi stay put. Did we say you could go?"  
"No mister Malfoy" the four of them said. Completly shocked that they had been outted by the head boy and girl.  
Turning my attention back to the smirking Poltergiest "Now Peeves what pray tell caused this extremly minor prank?" I asked  
"Miss well these icky firsties threw the first snowball at me so I maybe lobbed ... maybe... a 100 snowballs back" he smilled as he spoke noticing the relieved expression on my face  
"Fair enough Peeves" lowereing my voice so it was a whisper "Peeves... Filch is down on the second floor cleaning up portable swamps and quicksand traps.. now was this you?" Smiling as i spoke " No lies now Peeves.. I wont tell say the Bloody Baron and it stays between yourself Draco and I"  
Trying to contain the excitment in his voice Peeves almost cackled "Of course Miss.." He tried to pull of the innocent act as he came closer to myslef "I will let you in on a little plan of mine"  
Leaning closer towards the Poltergiest "Pray tell"  
"I have something bigger planned for Mister ugly Filch that the prank earlier today will seem almost ammature even tho today wasn't my best work I admit" Smiling at my favourite prankster I stood straight raising my voice again "Please carry on after we leave this corridor... If Draco or myself get hit I won't hesitate in goin to the Bloody Baron also Peeves I won't get the amazing Weasley Prankster Twins in for a visit"

Straighting up and a massive smile plastered on the Poltergiest face "I wouldn't dream of it Miss and do you mean it?" He asked  
"Of course Peeves, now you give Filch hell okay" Smirking as I walked up to the first years leaving a stunned Draco and Poltergiest behind .  
"What are your names?, the longer you take in answering I will take more points off then I'm obliged to do" Scarred to look me in the eye a little Goyle look alike stated "Frank Jr..." Sighing "Goyle miss." Nudging the girl next to him Staring at her feet she said "Emily Nott miss" "Thomas Parkinson and next to me is Emily's twin brother Augusta Nott" Pointing to the tallest of the boy of them.  
Internly sighing " I expect better of you all 5 points will be taken from you each of you for having a snowball fight in the corridors. Snow is ment for outside not inside and if I catch any of you four again having a snowball fight inside the school I will have to give you all Detention helpin Argus Filch clean up with out magic what ever our school Poltergiest can concoct... Got it?" I smirked as they all nodded too shocked to say anything.

Turning away from them as I noticed Draco was smirking and Peeves looked utterly happy 'That should give Peeves some ideas' smirking as I realised Draco was rubbing off on me 'maybe thats not so bad who would've ever thought that I Hermione Granger known bookworm and so called Goody-goody would ever sport Slytherin qualities'. Putting roughly 100 meters between the first years and myself I turned to wait for Draco noticing that Frank Jr Goyle was saying something that was making Draco look absolutly infuriated scaring the crap out of them. Internally smirking at how intimidating my amazing boyfriend was I was secretly pleased.

**Draco POV**

Leaving the Headmistress office Hermione and I walked hand in hand. Waiting for the staircase to stop moving, I could hear a dull thud and shriek as the object found its target. Nudging Hermione in the side, I led her down the corridor "Listen Mione". Turning the next corner I pulled Hermione back as four snowballs were hurling towards the four first year Slytherins who i reconigsed as Frank Goyle Jr, Emily and Augusta Nott and Thomas Parkinson. Hermione untwined my arms from around her as she stepped around and into the snow covered corridor "Peeves!" lowering her voice a little "Please stop for a moment" she asked stunning me  
"But.. Miss these icky Slytherins firsties asked for it" he snickered as he lobbed another four snowballs at them.  
"Peeves, thats fine but please no more hurling snowballs in my presence. Now Peeves snow is for outside not in and I'm shocked to say this is fairly tame more so then usual". She smirked as if begging him to prove to her his worth as a poltergiest.  **Holy Merlin... Damn I've rubbed off on her... Fuck yer!**  
Internally cheering for now my little Gryffindor Princess was more coniving then most Slytherins I knew.

Catching sight of the four Slytherins trying to sneak away, I yelled "Oi stay put. Did we say you could go?"  
"No mister Malfoy" the four of them said. Completly shocked that they had been outted by the head boy and girl.  
Hermione turned her attention back to the smirking Poltergiest "Now Peeves what pray tell caused this extremly minor prank?" She asked  
"Miss well these icky firsties threw the first snowball at me so I maybe lobbed ... maybe... a 100 snowballs back" he smilled as he spoke noticing the relieved expression on her face 'Fuck she looks releived'  
"Fair enough Peeves" lowereing her voice so it was a whisper "Peeves... Filch is down on the second floor cleaning up portable swamps and quicksand traps.. now was this you?" Smiling as she spoke, completely shocking me " No lies now Peeves.. I wont tell say the Bloody Baron and it stays between yourself Draco and I"  
Trying to contain the excitment in his voice Peeves almost cackled "Of course Miss.." He tried to pull of the innocent act as he came closer to Hermione "I will let you in on a little plan of mine"  
Hermione leaned closer towards the Poltergiest "Pray tell"  **Wow no one I know is on talking terms with Peeves' Mentaly whooping at the fact that my amazing girlfriend was able to talk sense into the poltergiest**  
"I have something bigger planned for Mister ugly Filch that the prank earlier today will seem almost ammature even tho today wasn't my best work I admit" 'Dayymn these two together can spell disaster to Hogwarts'  
Smiling at Peeves she stood straight raising her voice again "Please carry on after we leave this corridor... If Draco or myself get hit I won't hesitate in goin to the Bloody Baron also Peeves I won't get the amazing Weasley Prankster Twins in for a visit"

Straighting up and a massive smile plastered on the Poltergiest face "I wouldn't dream of it Miss and do you mean it?" He asked  
"Of course Peeves, now you give Filch hell okay" Smirking as she walked up to the first years leaving a stunned me and Poltergiest behind .  
"What are your names?, the longer you take in answering I will take more points off then I'm obliged to do" Scarred to look her in the eye a little Goyle look alike stated "Frank Jr..." Sighing "Goyle miss." Nudging the girl next to him Staring at her feet she said "Emily Nott miss" "Thomas Parkinson and next to me is Emily's twin brother Augusta Nott" Pointing to the tallest of the boy of them. "I expect better of you all 5 points will be taken from you each of you for having a snowball fight in the corridors. Snow is ment for outside not inside and if I catch any of you four again having a snowball fight inside the school I will have to give you all Detention helpin Argus Filch clean up with out magic what ever our school Poltergiest can concoct... Got it?" She smirked as they all nodded too shocked to say anything.  **Holy fuck this new Granger is absolutly conivving and Slytherin worthy and all mine Fuck I'm lucky**

Turning away from them she noticed I was smirking and Peeves looked utterly happy, wiggling her hips a little and putting roughly 100 meters between the first years and herself she turned to wait for me as Frank Jr Goyle said "Fuck Malfoy that bint has fucken balls to talk down to us doesn't she know that mudbloods" spitting the word "are beneth us?"  **That little fucken shit!**  
"Goyle Jr.. If I ever hear you say that word again I will happily concoct the most gruesome vial, foul prank with Peeves that you will never forget and will cry like a little girl. Got it !" My voice was dripping with pure outrage 'That stupid dick of a dark lord is dead but his stupid fucken ideas are still ingrained Fuck Sakes'  
"Y...ye...yes M..Mal...Malfoy" He managed to stutter out.  
"If I hear or see any of you treat anyone else like shit or say anything to belittle someone I will personaly put you in your place." Smirking as they all cringed  
"But Malfoy I know for a fact that you use to throw around that word and belittle everyone who wasn't pure so why so hypocritical?" Thomas smirkid  
"For your information Thomas I grew up I realised that the pure blood ideals were absolute bull and if any of you ever say anything again about my girlfriend I will crush you" Leaving them shocked and scared that I was goin to change my mind and hex them to oblivion I turned "Oh Goyle Jr dettention with Filch tomorrow night... And 50 points from Slytherin" Smirking I turned back around and walked up to Hermione taking her hand in mine and leading her to our doorm.


End file.
